Emerald Against the Ash
by Cirquet
Summary: A new character steps into the Yu Gi Oh picture. But what problems does she bring for Yugi and gang? Its my first fic and any reviews will be accepted.
1. Meet the girl

"Oh cher, oh mon, oh…comment faire je sais s'il ira avec ceci. (_Oh dear, oh my, oh…how do I know if he'll go along with this._) Oh he must, he simply must!"

A rather old balding man paced back and forth in one of those offices of the rich and all mighty, he kept muttering to himself half the time in French the other half in English (_technically Japanese, but hey I'm writing in English_) in whispers so that very rarely could the secretary catch what he was saying. He had been doing this for sometime now, just waiting for a sign that the man behind those glass doors would see him.

beep

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir. Mr. Kaiba will see you now," the secretary stated in her nasal voice.

"Oh bon, bon (_Oh good, good_)," the old man mumbled.

The man walked into an enormous office, it followed the same pattern as most every office he had seen. Same blue-gray walls, walnut furniture, and the same color carpeting, he secretly had been hoping for something new and upbeat, especially from someone so young, but it was all the same.

"Can I help you?" the young Kaiba asked in bone chilling voice.

"Yes I sent some things earlier, about a few months…"

"Ah yes about the dueling tournament."

"Yes, we were to meet today…"

"To discuss the plans on how the tournament will be kicked off."

"Uh, yes, I see you've decided to take on my…"

"I'm interested in this prize of yours."

"Oh you mean that the winner will be crowned Knight of the Cards?" asked the old man.

"Exactly…What does this title mean to anyone?"

"Uh…well for those of us who use the old cards it is one of the highest owners that can be placed upon any duelist. Anyone given this title is an official member of the Knights of the Round, and they have great say over any rules dealing in cards, including the ones you're playing with now."

"So then, this Knight will be able to control rulings…" Kaiba thought slowly of this.

"Yes and they also will receive great benefits, in fact the duelist who wins this title will inherit the fortune of the first Knight Lambrela, quite a hefty fortune."

"Great…I'll set up all preparations for the dueling tournament…this is bound to be blast."

"Well uh great, I'll extend invitations to the old card users and make sure I have a list for the many different old rules," the old man said.

"Just leave them here; I'll attend to those matters later. But I have one question old man," Kaiba said haughtily.

"Yes?" he responded rather offended by Kaiba's remark.

"Is there a Blue Eyes amongst your cards?"

"Uh…why yes it's owned…"

"Great, you may leave."

"Hey just leave me alone!" shouted Mokuba.

"J'hear that Thomas, the little midget wants to be left alone," teased a tall spiked haired boy.

"Well, maybe if ya hand over a little dough, then I'll think aboud it," sneered Thomas.

Poor Mokuba was in fix, he was on his way towards his favorite arcade, taking a side trip through a back alley, when he ran into a small gang of thugs. He didn't know what to do; the poor boy was scarred to death.

"Hey you guys, I think you should try leaving the kid alone," came a mysterious voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wha? Where are you! Come out and show yourself," came a startled Thomas.

"Yeah like a man!" shouted the underling.

"Like a man?" questioned the voice.

A young woman appeared out of the shadows of the alleyway. Her blond hair glistened like gold even in the dimness the alleys shadows created. Her emerald eyes stayed transfixed on Mokuba, never even looking at the two thugs. She had roughness about her, Mokuba noticed, a lot like his brother it seemed. Her forest green T-shirt and khaki pants brought out the tan in her skin, giving Mokuba a hint that she wasn't from Domino City.

"Well looky here, we have ourselves a girl, now I suggest if you don't wanna get hurt, you'll leave like a nice little girl," Thomas said with a menacing glare.

"Yeah or we'll cut ya in places only you would know," the underlying stated while playing with a knife he had drawn when he saw the girl.

The girl simply walked past the two thugs placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder causing Mokuba to jump slightly. He looked up at her and saw a kind smile like the one Seto had when they were little.

"Hello there, I'm Cirquet," the girl said completely ignoring the two thugs' threats.

"Uh…"

"You have a name to?" Cirquet questioned with a slight amusement in her voice and dazzling eyes.

"Mokuba," he said though he did not know how he was able to speak, he felt frozen, not with fear, but with well he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Moki, I like that name, now where are you headed to, I'll take you there myself," Cirquet questioned.

It had been so long since anyone ever said his nickname, not that he would have approved of it being used by anyone other than Seto, but for some reason he felt comfortable letting her use that name. Everything around him seemed to melt, and he felt so comfortable just being by her he was even forgetting what had just happened with the thugs.

"The thugs!" he yelled out.

Cirquet had been trying to ignore them, hoping they would go away if she just ignored them, 'Never works' she thought to herself. She saw them out of the corner of her eye ready to attack her and Mokuba, but with one swift kick both lay spun out on the ground knocked out by a force that didn't seem human.

"Well I tried to let them go with out any harm, but no one around here can take a hint, that's already the third time I've been almost attacked by these guys, well not these guys, but guys like them ya know what I mean?" Cirquet asked with a giggle sticking her tongue out in a playful gesture. Mokuba simply stared in amazement at the sheer strength of the girl.

"Uh…."

"Hmmm, what?" Cirquet asked looking around in an inquisitive nature. "Its all right Moki, I don't think they'll bother you or me anymore or anyone for that matter for a very long time. So where are you headed?"

"I was going to the arcade on 5th it's my favorite one," Mokuba said almost mechanically.

"Uh…great I'll take you there, by the way you don't mind me calling you Moki do you?"

"Uh…no," Mokuba said with a small smile inching across his face, for some reason he could tell he could trust her. "Uh they'll be all right, right?"

"I don't know," a playful smirk coming across her face, "boys have such hard times recovering from such attacks on their pride. Being ko' by a girl, yeah they'll recover physically, but mentally they may think about the next time they pick on a girl."

Mokuba laughed slightly, he wasn't over what just happened and for some reason he felt as though Cirquet knew this as well and was trying to comfort him.

"So what your favorite game?" she asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh…I like Fighting Fighters, and Galatic Starship and…." Mokuba continued listing what seemed like every game at the arcade but he was loosening up.

Cirquet listened with intent, she wasn't a big video game player but she did play a lot of board and card games and was quite a good player, especially with tabletop RPGs usually leaving even the best of players in the dust. It was a reputation that followed her almost everywhere she went, except here. This place had its gaming champions, Seto Kaiba the owner of Kaiba Corp. who was known to be a notorious Duel Monster champion, Ootogi creator of Dudgeon Dice, a game Cirquet found quite intriguing, and of course Yugi Moto King of Games. This place is simply crawling with a challenge as Cirquet was told. She knew already knew about the challenge that was ahead for her and everyone else her, ancient powers combined with modern technology only meant trouble. Seto Kaiba was hosting a new tournament, something quite different from the Battle City of a year ago, though it would still be called Battle City. 'Real original' Cirquet thought to herself as Mokuba still continued to name of the thousand or so games he knew of. This years tournament would be quite different indeed, the Rose and Wolf duelists and the countless other dueling organizations who would have a hand in this year's tournament along with the newer card users that Pegasus had spawned. She wasn't sure how the old man Malachi had talked Seto into this, but she wasn't at all shocked when she received her invitation and duel disk just three days ago.

"So what's your favorite game Cirquet?" Mokuba asked, startling Cirquet a little as she snapped out her dazed mode. She could see the arcade ahead and the millions of little kids going in and out in an endless daze.

"Uh well I'm not all that familiar with arcade games, but I'm a big fan of almost any tabletop RPG."

"Really, wow which is your favorite?"

"Dungeons and Dragons, a lot of people will say it's their fav, but it's definitely mine.

"Really wow, I like to play chess games a lot, like Capsule Monsters. Uh we're here, thank you, for helping me out and making me feel better Cirquet," Mokuba said his face lighting up with a light shade of red.

"No sweat, happy to help."

"Uh do you wanna play some games with me, I mean if you have time to…." Mokuba asked shyly his face still red.

"Sure!" she exclaimed much to her own surprise and Mokuba's as well. It wasn't as though she had anything important to do really. So why not have some fun she thought.

The two spent the whole afternoon together, Mokuba had never had this much fun except when he and his brother were younger. To him Cirquet seemed to be like the younger version of Seto, happy and not worried about who he could and couldn't trust. He missed that Seto very much, the brother he had today did care for him just as he used to, but Seto trusted no one now, not even his brother. Mokuba had learned this the hard way, from Seto's harsh words and actions, he didn't want to believe that his brother no longer and could no longer be the brother he had before, but he had given up almost any hope of that happening. He was having fun now, much more then he had ever had in a while and he didn't want to spoil it by thinking about the past. Time seemed to pass quickly and before Mokuba knew it the arcade was getting ready to close.

"Uh oh, I'm going to be late!" Mokuba shouted to no one in particular.

"For what?" Cirquet asked dropping down the fake gun she had been shooting with for the past half hour.

"I was supposed to be back to my brother by 6 and it's already 5:45, I only have fifteen minutes, and he gets upset when I'm late."

"Well let's leave right now I'm sure we'll get there in time."

"But it's a thirty minute walk…I'll be late for sure," Mokuba groaned.

"We'll take my bike and get there in no time flat," Cirquet said with a confident grin widespread on her face.

"Uh…great…uh where is it?"

"At my house," Cirquet grinned.

"Your house…but uh where is that?"

"Don't worry, just follow me Moki!" she exclaimed running out of the building with Mokuba in hand.


	2. BossBrother

The two ran towards the alley way where they had met, Mokuba had noticed that the two thugs were gone, probably off nursing the whelps Cirquet left them. Cirquet took a sharp right turn nearly tripping Mokuba, but she quickly stopped to help him gain his footing. The two were well past the arcade in fact they were past the alleyway that Mokuba could have sworn they just passed. They were in a little neighborhood that Mokuba barely ever noticed, small houses lined the streets on either side a picturesque sort of feeling came over Mokuba, reminding him of the little memories of his father and his brother together.

"Hey come on we only have ten minutes to get there Moki!" came Cirquet's voice.

"Right." He noticed her go towards a rather large motorcycle that was parked in front of a lovely sky blue house that was adorned with the letters CIRCE near the mailbox. That name sounded familiar but Mokuba immediately shock off the thought as he heard the purr from the motorcycle.

"Well, put this on, now where are we headed?"

"Oh yeah that's right you don't my brother. Well he's a Kaiba Corp."

"Oh he works for Kaiba?" Cirquet asked truly having no idea as to who Mokuba or his brother was, much to Mokuba's relief.

"Sort of? Well I'm ready let's go!" Mokuba shouted in excitement.

"Great!"

The two headed off towards Kaiba Corp which was no more than two miles away from where they where. True Cirquet could have made it there in less than five minutes, but even the distance she traveled with Mokuba had him questioning her even though he never asked her about it, she knew he was very puzzled and thought it unwise to tell him about herself for fear of his life. It was odd she never felt this comfortable around a person, especially so young, he was like a younger brother almost. Cirquet knew where the poor boy was coming from, constantly being told what to do by an older brother, she knew for she had four older brothers, all of which were too protective of their "fragile" sister as her father once but it. True her family was an odd one. Circe, a name know by any and every businessman or woman big or small they all knew and feared the name. One of the many reasons Cirquet refused to use that name when unnecessary. True she could just say her name, Saburo Matrade Circe, and every business would bow down to her, every college except her, anyone in any sort of "important" position would except her, and she hated it, despised it even. Independent, hard headed, crafty, intelligent, proud are just a few characteristics people would use to describe her.

"Well were here, so shall we go?"

"Uh…sure," Mokuba said not so sure he wanted Cirquet to meet his brother for fear that he may not let him see Cirquet again, or that he would offend her.

"Well you don't seem so sure about that," Cirquet noted with a comforting smile.

"Well it's just my, I'm mean do you really want to meet my brother?" Mokuba asked hoping that she would say no.

"Of course I do, I'm curious to see just how cute he is," Cirquet giggled.

A sudden thought flashed within the young Kaiba's head, Cirquet and his brother together, of course he didn't know if that would work or not but the idea of it toiled around in his head.

"Well let's go then!" Mokuba exclaimed with a whole new ounce of excitement racing though him at the very thought of his plan. Many girls fell head over heels for his brother, Cirquet would hopefully be no different, he hoped. Cirquet couldn't help but be surprised by Mokuba's sudden excitement, one minute he seemed to not want her to meet his brother, the next he couldn't wait for it. The two walked into the Kaiba Corp, Cirquet was intrigued to find out just how Seto Kaiba managed this place. She wasn't surprised by the fact that he was so young, her father was young when he took over his fathers company, and she too knew the stress that came with running a company of such large scale while being so young. It was how she got her name, saving the two hundred year old business that was created by Margo Circe.

"We have to take the elevator to the top floor, everyone here is probably already left for home," Mokuba stated seemingly out of nowhere. Cirquet simply nodded and smiled, not being to fond of elevators and much too afraid that her fear would show if she spoke. The elevator finally reached their destination, with Cirquet bracing herself against the side trying hard not to show her fear.

"Uh…Cirquet we're here," Mokuba said when he saw she did not move.

"Uh…" Cirquet blinked and walked out of the elevator, "Right I'm ready to meet him."

"Great."

Mokuba ran to a glass door that faced just opposite a now empty walnut desk that was full of papers and files. Cirquet heard a Mokuba give a brief knock on the glass door. No answer, so Mokuba simply walked in motioning for Cirquet to follow. By now Cirquet had finally caught on just who Mokuba was, he was Seto Kaiba's younger brother, not that she was greatly surprised though it was something she wouldn't have expected. She was still curious, she had never seen the older Kaiba, though she had the unfortunate experience of meeting Gosoboro Kaiba something she never wished to do again.

"Great that will work out perfectly," came the cold voice from behind a great cherry wood chair.

"Well I'm glad you agree Mr. Kaiba," came a gentler much older voice that sounded familiar to Cirquet.

"Malachi?" Cirquet called out seeing both the old man and Mokuba jump slightly at the sudden outburst.

"Uh…Lady Circe, uh, yes it is you, ah my Lady how are you?" Malachi asked in his usual polite manner.

"Je vais tres bien, merci, et vous? (_I have been well, thank you, and you?)"_ Cirquet asked using the language Malachi was most used to. She could tell it made him more comfortable.

"Very well Cirquet, ah, allow me to introduce you to Seto Kaiba," Malachi announced pointing towards the still turned chair.

"What is she doing her?" came the reply from the chair.

"Uh…well…what are you doing here?" Malachi asked.

"Well Moki brought me up here to meet his brother," Cirquet said with a little smile on her face that could allure almost anyone. If only Seto would turn to see her, he would awed by the very presence of her, an affect she had on almost every young man.

"Moki…oh you must mean the younger Kaiba, Mokuba," the old man presumed.

"Yeah she helped me out today, and we spent the whole day at the arcade," Mokuba stated finally getting over the shock of Cirquet knowing Malachi. The chair was beginning to turn and blue eyes met green eyes and locked, both were drawn together by some unknown force. Both eyes kept the world out of their dark secrets and lonely past, emerald and sapphire two jewels in a world of stones. Cirquet saw a young man who seemed frozen in the very hatered he created. His coldness could not hide the fact that he was very attractive, and that Cirquet felt drawn to him as she was sure many other girls had before. Seto saw a young girl, though she a little older than himself. Her actions radiated with a sheer since of confidence and intelligence and though she didn't seem to be the most graceful of persons but her beauty captured Seto's eyes.

"Just who are you," Seto said in his icy voice.

"Uh… Cirquet," Cirquet stated rather uneasily.

"…Why are you here?"

"Oh if I may Lady Cirquet. The young Lady is a member of the Round, the Knight guarding Basset. She was one of the "others" that I told you of," Malachi stated with an air of enthusiasm. He hadn't expected Seto and Cirquet to meet so early, but he knew they would of eventually; they both had too much in common for that not to happen.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Seto repeated in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Oh well Moki brought me up to meet you," Cirquet said in a bubbly sort of manner. She could tell she was annoying Seto, though she knew not why, it may have been because of her demeanor or because she called Mokuba, Moki.

"Well maybe I should go, I mean I don't think I should be here," Cirquet was becoming uncomfortable.

"Uh…all right, well bye Cirquet," Mokuba said in a depressed tone.

"Now may we get back to work," Seto stated with out even paying any mind to Cirquet or his brother who seemed sort of off.


	3. Duel in the Dark

Chapter 3! I'm so happy!

I want to thank Luna Princess of the Shadows for my first review! Thanks!

I keep forgetting to do this, but sadly I do not own Yu Gi Oh! sob

Three days had past and the rain continued to pour. It was one of those nights, bleak and moody, where you knew only the most sinister of plots was beginning to unfold. The clouds hung over a luminous sky masking the light of the full moon that yearned to shine through. The rain poured in gallons on what seemed to be a never-ending cycle. A distant rumble and flash of light could be seen for miles as the storm barreled through Domino City. The streets were bare with a few people who where scrambling to get to shelter from this ominous storm. Many looked out there window wondering how anybody could be out in this weather.

But if any brave soul was to wonder these streets, they may have come across an unusual sight. For a few blocks away from the area where the Battle City Tournament occurred, a new deal was taking place, the winner of this battle would hold the fate of many in their hands…

"…I'll place this card face down in defense position and end my turn by placing a magic card down as well."

"Heh, do you think you could possibly win me by placing monsters in defense position? Ha! You already have three in defense position and you keep using that Eternal Spirit Card to protect them. Well not any more!"

"What!"

"That's right, I play Dispell! Heh, now then shall we see what card number 1 is?"

"…"

"No answer then, well my Buster Blader (2600/2300) attack!"

"Idiot I play Wobuki!"

"Hmm, well no matter, there is always next time."

Two figures could be seen on this nightmarish day. A strong wind blew in the ally where the dual was taking place. The ruffle of clothes could be heard from far away in the quite of the night. One figure stood poised and gracefully drew their next card, while the other had a grimacing appearance that could be seen even in the darkness.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time. For my first move I'll play Field Extension which allows both players to have up to 8 monster and 8 magic and trap cards. And now I'll place Lord of Dragons on the field in defense position and I'll add to that card The Flute of Summoning Dragons and place these two dragons on the field increasing my total monsters to 7. And for my final move, I'll play this ritual card that I placed on field at the beginning of this dual. I call upon the ritual card, Unholy Nightmare of the 6 Black Dragons!"

"What!"

"Prepare yourself, for you have never faced monsters like these before. Those monsters that have been sleeping now have awakened. Say good-bye to my 6 Dragons for they will be the last things you will ever see. Awaken Black Dragon of the Shield (1200/3500), Black Dragon of the Sword (3500/1200), Black Dragon of Life (900/2000), Black Dragon of Death (2000/900), Black Dragon of Time (0/2000), Black Dragon of Elementai (2000/0). I now end my turn."

"What, those cards, they're no match for my Buster Blader, not when I add this, its called Curse of Dragon's Blade. This card powers my Buster Blader up by 600 attack points and it also gets a 500 point increase from destroying your dragons. Ha Ha I won this duel. Attack now Buster Blader (3700/2300) that pathetic Time Dragon and win this duel."

The monster did as it was told, but in blinding flash the remnants of the monster were scattered across the field.

"Does anybody ever read the effects of effect monsters? I guess not."

"What….no my Buster Blader it…you just destroyed my monster…how."

"Simple my dragons aren't dreaded for just any reason. Black Dragon of Sword reduces monsters attack by 500 points, Black Dragon of Shield does just the same except for defense."

"Uhh…but…?"

"Uh…tsk, let me finish. The Dragon of Life lets me gain 1000 life points per turn. So now I have 9000. The Dragon of Death takes 500 life points every time you draw. The Dragon of Time makes it so you can only draw every other turn. And finally the Dragon of Elementai let's me select any field that I choose for that turn and unfortunately for you the field is mountain, giving my monsters a 300 point boost."

"But even so you…you should have lost life points…?"

"Sorry but my dragons are quite protective over each other, they hate to see the others get hurt especially Black Dragon of Sword. As I hope you've figured out, he simply stepped in and took the blow, and since he was in attack mode, well you know the rest. Now his life points are open all of you attack to wipe out the rest of his 5000 life points."

In a bright flash of light, one that illuminated the streets for miles and miles the dragons combined there attacks to finish of the duelist.

"Now then I do believe this duel was set by rules of Resurrection. So I guess that means your soul will be replaced."

"No I beg you anything, anything but that."

"And how many begged and pleaded in that same manner and you completely ignored them."

"I'll make amends I swear on it."

"Too late."

The screams of the duelist could be heard through out the narrow passages of the alley causing many to wake from their dreams. But just as the scream began it suddenly ended, bringing about an eerie silence to those who were awake. The other duelist quietly walked off dropping a single card with a face of pure terror on it.

"Hey Yug, get up ya' sleepy head," a startled Joey said.

"Huh, oh sorry Joey, I guess I must have fallen asleep," answered Yugi.

"Ah, forget about it. Hey Yug was it just my imagination or did you here a scream to?"

"Well, now that you mention it I do remember hearing something, but I thought it was just Tristan's snoring," Yugi answered in a playful manner.

"Hee Hee, ya for a second there I thought it was too, but I don't it sounded to me like someone's in trouble," Joey was serious, he seemed quite frightful of the whole ordeal.

"Yeh, that scream sounded bad."

"Hey you two shut up some people are trying to get some shut eye," moaned Tristan from the other side of the room.

"Hey watch it Tristan, remember were trying to stay up all night. Well it looks like I won this competion," Joey announced forgetting the scream for a brief moment.

"Please whatever, I went to sleep because you feel asleep you knucklehead."

"Why you!" Joey yelled.

"Come on you two, I think it may be a good idea to find out where that sound came from," Yugi said still afraid of what might have caused the blood curdling scream.

"Why's that Yug?" Joey asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Well someone may be hurt and may need our help."

"But Yug, man what if was a cat," groaned the sleep deprived Tristan.

"A cat Tristan?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Joey I've heard cats like that before, really sick ones," Tristan responded rather hurt.

"Well I'm with Yug I'm sure they need our help. Well let's get you two,"

"Right Joey, come on Tristan," Yugi said following Joey out of the room.

"Oh man here we go again, you two playing save the world, you know the last time you did this my soul was trapped in a robotic monkey," Tristan complained.

"It shoulda' stayed there," Joey mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Joey!"

"Gees man breath."

"Well come on you two and be quiet we can't wake grandpa," Yugi said in a low whisper.

"Gees he's still sleeping, even after that sound. Oh man I wish I could do that," Joey complained.

"Please Joey you do it almost every night."

"Do not."

"Do to," Tristan shot back.

"Not!" Joey yelled so loud it could have woke the dead.

"You two, come on be quiet at least till we're outside," came the lower growl of Yami Yugi.

"Now where do you three think your going?"

The boys jumped at the sound of Solomon Moto's voice.

"Uh…Grampa, well…we're…" stuttered a frightened Yugi.

"We're goanna go and see where that sound came from and see if anyone needs our help," Joey announced coolly.

"So you heard it too, well I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to see if anyone needs help."

"Right then, lets grab our coats and find out whatever it is we're lookin' for."

The four walked up the darkened sidewalk, the rain was beginning to subdue and traces of the moon could be see every so often. They continued to walk but found nothing.

"Gees what a waste no ones out here," Joey said announcing the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess your right Joey. Time to head back then?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose, it was probably just some kids playing pranks," Solomon said trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.

"This late, oh my I do believe your quite mistaken," replied a quiet voice.

The four nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the voice.

"Who said, show yourself, where are you?" shouted Joey into the darkness.

"I'm right here."

A young girl walked out of the shadows into a spot of light. There the guys were able to make her out. She was just inches taller than Joey and long blond hair that looked stiffened from being wet. She wore a silver coat that swept about her in a casual fashion. Everything else on her was blurred; the boys couldn't make out her facial features or what she wore under that coat. The boys were rather confused, finally Joey asked.

"Uh, you know what happened, I mean the scream?"

"…Many things are about to begin, the scream was just an omen to come."

"…Uh…what?" Joey asked.

The young girl simply smiled and crept back into the shadows from where she came.

"Hey wait, do you know anything or not!" Tristan shouted.

They waited for a reply, no return.

"Well Joeychi I suppose it's a lost cause, let's go back home to get some sleep you boys do realize that in two days the 2nd Battle City Tournaments and you all have to be right as rain."

"Please don't mention rain," Joey asked.

"Grandpa, uh... do you know anything about…well about these duelists who play by other rules?"

"Well some what, I once dueled a duelist who played by different rules and he called himself a Knight of the Round of the Rose Order whatever that means," Solomon asked kind of blowing off the question.

"Wow really, did you win?"

"Well…no," he grinned rather sheepishly.

"What! You mean you lost?" asked a some what startled Joey.

"Well what else could I mean?" he replied sarcastically.

"But how?" Joey asked.

"Joeychi I won't lie, this duelist was exceptionally well organized and knew far more about his cards than any duelist I've ever seen."

"Oh man I hope I don't duel him," groaned Joey.

"Well he did say I was a very impressive duelist, but he also said that there was one duelist in the Knights group that was far better than even him."

"Oh man," whimpered Joey.

"Yes I believe his words were Cirquet is a duelist to avoid, if you hear the name, you can't win, its impossible, even the best are turned to worse in a duel against Cirquet," Solomon said in a scholarly manner.

"Just great another impossible duelist to be in the way."

"Don't worry Joey at least this time we can enjoy the contest instead of like last year," Yugi said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah don't remind I still have nightmares from that and I only dueled once," Tristan said trying to shake off the very thought of being a robomonkey.

"Maybe that's because you became monkey man," Joey teased.

"What was that Joey?"

"This is never going to end," Yugi sighed.


	4. Visit from a new friend!

My story seems kind of slow now, but chapter 5 starts the action, so enjoy!

Basically I don't own Yu Gi Oh! (Really wish I did)

The next day was still as cloudy as before though it wasn't raining. Mokuba walked down the street that seemed much different without the cloak of night wrapping around it. For the most part the houses were all the same shape, but each had a weird personalization added to them, something Mokuba had not noted before. Besides the gold or sliver letters that spelled out names which Mokuba assumed were the last names of the residents of the house, there were houses with animals or plants under the names and each house had a different color. Mokuba noted that houses with a lion were painted a more goldish color though not the same on every house, while houses with a rose shape had a pink or red color depending on the house. He continued to walk down the odd neighborhood looking for the name CIRCE again. He found it near the end of neighborhood. He noticed that her house was very different from the others, instead of the same insignia under the name, there was what looked like a cat with staff or sword and the color he noticed before was different from any others because no other house had any shade of blue. He walked cautiously towards the door, seeing that Cirquet's motorcycle was by the garage of the house, and knocked on the door and waited. He put his ear to the door and thought he heard the faint sound of steps which grew louder. He pulled away before the door opened to reveal a lovely woman who was slightly older than Cirquet. Mokuba thought for sure he had the wrong house when he saw her. She had violet eyes much like Yugi's, her hair was a chestnut color that was put up to perfection and she wore a flowing yellow sundress, something Mokuba had a hard time picturing Cirquet in.

"Well hello there!" the young woman announced in a very heavy accent (_she's southern bell_) that Mokuba did not quite know. It sounded a lot like the accent that was used in the cowboy and Indian movies he had from over in America.

"Hi…uh, I think I have the wrong house…" he started saying.

"Well you just tell me your lookin fer and point'ya to the right direction," she in an inhumanly sweet voice.

"Thanks, uh I'm looking for Cirquet."

"Well I'll be, you must be that boy she helped out, why you're not in the wrong house at all, come right in and I'll fetch her for ya. Just come right in it won't take a sec. Oh and by the way my name is Bella, Bella Anna, but just Bella ya hear," she said jokingly.

"Thanks, uh Bella," Mokuba said rather uncomfortably.

He walked into the house and could hear the slight vibration of loud music ringing throughout the house. He looked around the house and saw the brilliance in Cirquet's house. The front room was small but decorated to grand scale. Cream plush carpet with chocolate covered walls, a cozy marshmallow white couch and love seat, with a cherry wood furniture that gave the room a since of being part of some confectionary dessert. Mokuba's stomach gave a little growl because he had skipped breakfast to get to her house.

"Moki!" shouted the familiar and friendly voice of Cirquet.

She had a brilliant smile that made Mokuba warm up inside.

"Cirquet!" he shouted in a similar fashion.

"Hey what brings you to my humble adobe?"

"Uh…well…" Mokuba started, he really didn't want to talk about it and Cirquet saw that.

A slight growl was heard and both Bella and Cirquet giggled a bit.

"Well I do believe someone is quite hungry," giggled Bella.

"Well we haven't eaten yet, you want eat over here?" Cirquet asked Mokuba who was slightly red.

"Uh…well…"

"If you do accept make sure its Cirquet that's cooking and not Bella," came a much deeper voice.

Mokuba looked up to see a man who was around his late twenties or so. He had long platinum hair that was even more striking than Cirquet's golden hair. He was highly dressed, like Pegasus, Mokuba thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if this 'guy' was with Cirquet, he prayed not.

"Well excuse me, I happen ta think I'ma very good cook, dontcha' think Cirquet?" Bella asked as Cirquet slowly tried to walk away from the argument.

"Uh…well, uh, hey Mokuba why don't you help me out in the kitchen?" Cirquet asked trying hard to avoid the question.

"Cirquet you had better answa!"

"Uh, heh he, uh I really should start you know," she said as she grabbed Mokuba and ran towards the kitchen.

The four of them ate on the porch in the backyard. Mokuba couldn't remember a time when he and Seto ate at the same table, let alone the same time. Seto would usually bring whatever it was they were eating to back to his room so he could work, leaving Mokuba alone. But these three talked, teased, and joked so much Mokuba wasn't sure if they had eaten anything at all.

"Lan, are you ready fer the contest?" Bella asked as she took a bite of French toast, something Mokuba hadn't tried till now.

"Of course, and you Cirquet, are you ready to beat some of those one a be duelists," Lan sneered.

"Lan, they're not 'one a be duelists', in fact many of them are very talented."

"No duelist in our ranks has ever won against you, not even Malachi, who is the Knight of Ra, has ever beaten you. Now tell me you're not going to beat them senseless."

"I'm going to try to win, but just because I can beat our duelist doesn't mean that I'll win," Cirquet said slightly blushing.

"Uh are you that good," Mokuba asked with a piece of food in his mouth.

"I'm okay," Cirquet blushed.

"She is not okay, she is the best, do not let her fool you by humility, she can defeat any opponent including The King of Games," Lan said.

"Uh….huh heh heh….oh boy," Cirquet frowned her face growing red.

"Are you going to face my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh…uh…well I don't know, Malachi told me that I probably would because were so much alike that we'll both want to face each other, but I don't know, Malachi usually isn't wrong about that sort of thing."

The four continued to talk and eat each enjoying the others company. Bella and Lan left, Lan had to run an errand and Bella was going shopping leaving Mokuba and Cirquet alone. Cirquet began to collect the dishes with Mokuba's help. The two didn't talk the just focused on the task at hand.

"Mokuba, is something wrong?" Cirquet asked with a little distress in her voice.

"Well…it's my brother," he started, "its just he never has any time for me, and we don't really get along as much as we used to. He never smiles or laughs and only has time for work. And he hates everyone and doesn't trust anyone other himself not sob even sob me," he was on the verge of tears now and started crying. Cirquet hugged him tight to try to make him feel better. It was something that came quite natural despite her tough demeanor. She supposed it came from her mother Matrade. Cirquet remembered how her mother would kiss their sores or come to her or her brother's rooms when they had a nightmare or even how she would nurse them back to health with her home remedies. She couldn't imagine the life Mokuba must have had, especially with a man like Gosoboro for a father.

"It's all right Mokuba. I'm sure your brother doesn't mean to be the way he is," she said in a motherly voice. His sobs quieted and he looked up towards Cirquet.

"I just want to be happy, but I don't think he can ever be."

"Well just give it time and he'll change."

"Promise," Mokuba said almost pleadingly.

"Uh…yeah promise," she smiled encouragingly.

"Great do you think you can help me make him happy?" Mokuba said changing from sad to excited in 60 seconds flat.

"Uh…make him happy. Mokuba, you can't…" she stopped seeing the happiness in Mokuba's face caused her to change her mind, 'I have the feeling I'm getting into something I shouldn't,' she thought to herself.

"Uhm…all right."

"It'll be fun!" Mokuba yelled with joy.


	5. Duel in the streets

I wanna thank you for the reviews (they were so nice I could just blush!) Thanks!

Sadly I don't own Yu Gi Oh! I wish I did. So don't sue, cause you won't get anything because I'm so broke.

If it had been rainy any day before there were no sign of it this day. The sun shone to its most polished shine and not one single cloud rowed itself across the sky. The buzzing of people came in all directions. Everyone was excited for the new tournament to begin that very day. People had been preparing since last year for the expected tournament. All ready holographic images of monsters and magical spells could be seen on almost any street. Whole blocks were blocked off and unsuspecting travelers were stopped at the barriers and had to walk to their expected location. On one particular street the crowd of voices was extremely loud.

"They say there's one of new duelist that has three Blue Eyes White Dragons," came a voice from the street.

"That can't be true," shouted another.

"Yeah only Seto's allowed to have it," drooled two girls.

"Well I bet Kaiba will be looking for this duelist if he or she exists," said a tall blond that was by the two girls."

"Well I wish I had a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Why's that Maron?"

"Because Seto would want to be looking for me," sighed Maron.

"You're awful," her friend said as they walked away.

Cirquet had walked into the large group of people wondering why there were so many already there. She had just finished her first duel, (winning two locator cards and a Firewing Pegasus and Buster Blader, bringing her locator card collection to 3) and when she saw a large group of people heading past her she decided to follow. She had heard the two girls talking and found it was strange that people all ready knew about the Knights of the Cards Blue Eyes. It was then that she noticed strange lights flickering in the crowd. Then she saw, a duel field was set up but no one was playing.

"Quiet everyone!" came a demanding voice.

The crowd began to quiet and turned there attention towards the dueling arena. There a woman about thirty came into view. She had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes that demanded the attention of everyone was in a black short cut dress that barely went below her bottom.

"Well hello there duelist and others," she said in you are inferior tone. "I'm Sophia a Knights of the Cards, and in case you lame ones haven't figured it out yet I'm one of those "new duelist. You may have even heard of those rumors about me though."

Immediately murmurs shout through the crowd, everyone their believed that this Sophia had the three Blue Eyes, especially one person in particular.

"Seto, about that crowd, well it seems they gathered to see this duelist by the name of Sophia play," said Mokuba as he talked into a walkie-talkie he had.

"And I care about that because?" responded Seto in his casual cold tone.

"Well it seems as though she has the Blue Eyes."

"Has any duel begun?"

"Not yet," answered Mokuba.

"I'll be there soon."

"Moki!" came the sound of a familiar voice.

He looked up to Cirquet with in an unusual outfit, a black tie shirt with a glittering cat on the front and checkered black and white pants. She smiled at the young boy who waved his hand back. The crowd was quiet. Mokuba wished his big brother was here to teach the arrogant Sophia a lesson, but he wasn't. Cirquet finally stepped forward after hearing Sophia's prideful boost.

"I'll take your challenge," Cirquet replied in prideful tone.

"What!" asked a shocked Sophia, she wasn't expecting a reply at all.

"I said I'll take your challenge," Cirquet said, this time with just a bit more force.

"But don't you know she has the Blue Eyes White Dragon Cirquet?" asked Mokuba.

"Well she just said that we probably heard of her, and unfortunately being a Knights of the Cards myself I know a lot of rumors about us, and you all just got a taste of them. If you jump to conclusions you wont get anywhere in the game of duel monsters, besides there are stronger cards other than Blue Eyes."

Mokuba and the group of people thought about this, but by the time they were through both duelists were set for battle.

"Well since you're a Knights of the Cards as well, shall we play by Angethello's rules?" asked Cirquet.

"Whatever," said an agitated Sophia.

"Good, well shall we start then?"

"I'll play Hysteric Angel in attack mode (1800/500) and I'll place two cards face down (Gift of Mystical Elf and Elector Whip anime version) as well. Your turn," Sophia announced (LP 4000).

"I'll to play a defense monster (Cave Dragon) and two other cards (Flute of Summoning Dragons and Dragons Jewel) and end my turn," returned Cirquet (LP 4000).

"I guess you're just afraid to attack such an extraordinary duelist such as myself," exclaimed Sophia rather haughtily.

"Well to tell you the truth I played that card because it has great defensive power."

The crowd was beginning to grow restless, they wanted to see if either of the two duelist had the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. The last thing they wanted right now was to see a duel based on defense.

"It would be awesome if someone other than Kaiba had the Blue Eyes White Dragon," said a guy from the audience.

"Yeah but why can't it be mee!" whined a girl from some where out of the audience.

The crowd was erupting with commotion. Mokuba had to cover his ears because of noise. Cirquet looked over towards Mokuba was and saw him with his hands over his ears and tried not to be crushed by the crowd; she felt bad for him and called him over to her.

"Mokuba, why don't you come over here?" she suggested.

"Good idea."

"Great. Sophia I do believe it's your turn?" Cirquet questioned.

"Patience, I'm working on a strategy."

"I think she's working on a delay tactic," Mokuba said under his breath.

"Very true," Cirquet said back with a slight laugh.

"I'll lay Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode and add one more card face down (Elogent Egotist). Now Hysteric Angel attack!" roared Sophia.

"Cave Dragon (1300/2000) reveal yourself! Told ya' my monster had a good defense!" Cirquet shot back.

"No! Oh great, just go now," whined Sophia (LP: 3800).

"She doesn't take loses well does she?" asked Mokuba trying hard not to laugh at the whine Sophia made.

"I do believe your right," Cirquet said with a slight laughter.

"Mokuba," came a deep cold voice from behind Cirquet and Mokuba causing both to jump.

"Uh…oh Seto, you're here," replied an excited Mokuba.

"Has anything happened yet?" he asked.

"Well if you're asking whether or not Blue Eyes has been played then no," answered Mokuba.

"Good," Seto answered.

Cirquet turned to look at him, and couldn't help but blush when she saw him.

"Focus on the duel, focus, focus, must focus. All right Cirquet, you know what you have to do so do it," Cirquet thought.

"Well I'll go now. I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1000) to the field and play the Flute of Summoning Dragons and place my two new additions face down along with one other card (Field Extension and Lizard Solider (1100/800)) and end my turn."

"Oh my, dragons how scary, there probably just some wimpy lizards. Now I'll summon Harpy Lady (1300/1400) in attack mode and use Cyber Bondage to power her up along with Electro Whip and Elegant Egotist to create more of my lovely creatures!" exclaimed Sophia. She now had four equally powerful cards on the field but Cirquet felt no pressure to hurry with her duel.

Seto watched as the duel progressed, he was beginning to be rather impatient and could only think of obtaining three more Blue Eyes.

"Your turn now," returned Sophia in an obnoxious voice.

"I'll begin my turn placing three cards (Dragon Keeper(900/2000) Dragon Creed, Copycat), now I'll sacrifice Lord of Dragons and Cave Dragon to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack mode. I'll also reveal my two dragons, my two other Blue Eyes."

The crowd was in awe, not only did Cirquet own a Blue Eyes, but she summoned three to the field. Kaiba's eyes lit up, not only had he found what he was looking for, but it happened to be in the hands of someone who he…

'No I can't think that.' he thought trying hard to fight off some of the images that came to mind when he looked at her.

"Now I choose to activate Field Expansion which will increase my field size to eight monsters and eight magic or trap cards, and I choose to active Angethello's rule of polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes together. Now I'll use Last Call for a Noble Hero to search my deck for any level 6 or higher monster. And I choose my Green Eyed Silver Dragon (2800/3200); this card has a nice little effect as well which allows me to summon two Green Eyed Silver Dragons when a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (5000/5000) is on the Field. Now I'll polymerize these three to fuse together Green Eyes to form Green Eyes Mystic Dragon (4500/5500)."

"…Uh…" Sophia whimpered.

"What is that?" Seto asked himself in shock.

"My Green Eyes Mystic has a unique ability to power up any dragon monster by a thousand points and since Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is made up of three dragons and my Green Eyes Mystic Dragon is made up of three dragons, both my monsters get a 3000 point increase."

"No way!" Sophia yelled out in frustration.

"Sorry but that's how the Mystic Dragon works, but unfortunately for me Mystic Dragons counts each fusion monster by the number of monsters it took to form that monster giving me a total of six monsters plus the two I already have on the field which is why I had to play Field Extension. Now I can't attack this turn so you're free to go."

Sophia looked desperately at her cards trying to find a way out. "Uh…huh…right…, I surrender."

"Well too bad I was really hoping to attack," Cirquet sighed sarcastically.

"Way to go Cirquet!" Mokuba shouted enthusiastically as he jumped in the air.

"Hey thanks, that went a lot faster than I thought it would."

Mokuba gave the giggling Cirquet a high-five but Cirquet picked him up with a quick hug. Seto saw how happy the two were, just enjoying being around each other. He remembered how things used to be before Gosoboro, but all that was behind him, he promised himself and his brother a better life. He had no time for games, friends, or anyone else for that matter. But still, it had been forever since he had seen anyone make Mokuba smile like that, well anyone other than Yugi and his group. 'Speaking of Yugi' Seto thought, 'He should already have at least two locator cards by now, and probably on his third. This was good, for Seto had waited a whole year to challenge Yugi again, and this time he was set on beating him. But for now he would work on getting the other Blue Eyes from this girl.

"Uh Seto, you okay?" Mokuba asked; he had been trying to get his attention for a while.

When Seto finally snapped to, Cirquet's face was right up next to his, almost close enough for him to kiss if he wanted to, but of course he didn't want to (…right…).


	6. A new side

Well Ch. 6, after this the story probably won't come as fast (sob the AP world is so cruel) well I hope your enjoying the story so far. Its my favorite chapter so far (we get to see more into Cirquet's character!)

I should probably explain some of the rules that come with the "New Cards"

Angethello's Rules

Basically no fusion card needed for fusion cards, you simply have to skip your battle phase.

Anytime someone draws a card outside of the draw phase they get to draw another bonus card for each card drawn after the draw phase

(basically if you use Pot of Greed you get four cards instead of two)

There is no set hand limit (can be called before the duel)

No side deck

Anything with an asterisk () by it is my own card design

Yu Gi Oh! does not belong to me, oh well there's always fantasies sigh

Thanks for the reviews, Enjoy

"Uh, hmm, I think he snapped to Mokuba," Cirquet giggled almost musically Seto noticed.

"What?" Seto barked showing his annoyance.

"Uh we wanted to know if you would come with us to get some food." Mokuba asked.

"…we…?" Seto asked incredulously.

"Mokuba and I are going to get some pizza, wanna come?"

Seto thought about the offer, it would allow him to get closer to the girl, and possibly even discover her weaknesses and strengths. Besides he had enough locator cards to get away with not dueling for at least two during the week long tournament.

"Fine," he answered coldly.

"So Cirquet before you came here where did you live?" Mokuba asked as he wolfed down another slice of pizza.

"Several places," she answered gawking at how fast Mokuba ate the pizza.

"Where exactly?" Seto asked as Mokuba went for his second slice of pizza.

"Well namely America, but I did a year of graduate study in Britain, and I worked at several museums in Russia, India, France, and Norway. But before I came here I was in Brazil working with a friend who was trying to find the relationships of between the Eastern ancient cultures like Mesopotamia and Western ancient cultures like the Incas of Peru."

"Hmm, I half expected you to say you had been in Egypt," Seto muttered.

"Oh, no, I haven't been to Egypt, in fact the only African country I've been too is, well…South Africa," Cirquet answered with a smile.

"So you've been just about on every continent?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, except Antarctica," Cirquet giggled.

Mokuba and Cirquet continued to joke around both of them laughing. Seto continued to watch and listen he didn't even notice the smile that crept up on his own. Cirquet caught a glimpse of it and winked at Mokuba to let him know, but he was in a fit of giggles over Cirquet's last joke. Then a low laugh came, sending chills down Cirquet's back, Seto was actually laughing, he and Mokuba both. A warm feeling crept over Cirquet and she couldn't help but smile warmly at the two. Tummies were full, and hearts were a little more light, by the time the meal was over (_aww I think my sweet tooth is hurting_).

"Uh…Cirquet, uh where are you going now?" Mokuba asked not really wanting her to leave.

"Well I'll just try to find some more duels; I have four locator cards already, so I only need four more to make it to the semifinals."

"Uh…you already have four?" Seto asked rather incredulously.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling it'll be pretty hard to find duelist who will challenge me after today's show. I think I really should have held out a little longer…" Cirquet muttered to herself. "Well anyways good luck you two."

"Yeah you to!" Mokuba yelled out.

Cirquet was about to walk away when she was pushed back towards Kaiba, who had caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"Uh thanks, but gees what's the big deal?" Cirquet yelled out.

"Heh, thought ya never ask," came a familiar sneer (_no it's not Marrik/Mallik_).

Cirquet recognized the voice; it belonged to someone whom she did not want to see, especially here.

"Well little Miss Asbury, thinks she can get this whole tournament without facin me, don't you think Brunks?"

"…Yeah…" Brunks answered with a dimwitted reply.

"You'll show me some respect Ashley (_it's a guy in case you're wondering guys can have that name too, like the Ashley from O-Town…bad example_). I am your superior and you shall treat me as such. Mokuba, Seto we should leave now, nothing but bad news follows these two," Cirquet said with a little quiver of fear in her voice, she knew about their latest doings and wasn't about to let anyone get hurt.

The two merely giggled at Cirquet's warning.

"Scarred are we…heh, figures, I was going to challenge you, but if you're frightened, well…"

Seto could feel Cirquet tense up from his statement and thought it was out of fear, but he could see it was out of pure anger, for some reason Cirquet held back, he noticed.

"…Boss…let's…duel…Asbury …and…her…boyfriend…heh…" Brunks asked in his slow manner.

"Oh, I see now, little Asbury's got herself a new boyfriend…and if I didn't know any better I'd say that he's Seto Kaiba himself. Well then you two up for it or are we goanna have to force you."

Seto was getting angry now, he hated people like these and he was going to teach them a lesson on his own.

"Seto don't…" Cirquet whispered under her breath so that only he could hear. "These two are cheaters, through and through, you can be the best, but they'll find away around it. They're vicious and like a huge reward. They won't be after just your rare cards and locator cards; they'll be after something else." Mokuba saw her hand close tightly around Kaiba's.

"Can you beat them?" Seto whispered.

"…Yes but…"

"Then we'll duel them together," he asked coolly.

"No! It's my duel, and my problem," Cirquet glowered; something about her manner had changed. Darkness seemed to have gathered in her eyes, dulling the usual bright glow. Hatred, Kaiba recognized it immediately; he knew that feeling all too well.

"Heh, great, well Asbury will you take on both me and Brunks?"

"All tear you in half," was her calm reply.

The dueling ground was set and the duel was about to begin.

"Asbury, you may be allowed to set the rules and the stakes of the game we are playing for," Ashley sneered.

Cirquet thought about this, Angethello's rules were much more complex then allowing a person to fusion with out a polymerization card.

"Oh but you know what we want. You see, accepting this duel meant you're our prey, if you lose, your soul is ours," Ashley laughed with hysteria. "Now Asbury what will you wager?"

Seto looked up towards Cirquet who was thinking with her finger in her mouth. Seto couldn't help but stare at the childish act. Cirquet's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

"You have to give up any and all locater cards you have and forfeit your place in the tournament," she announced.

"No problem, we don't plan on losing do we Brunks, not with that little handy cap of yours Asbury!"

"Handy cap? I think mistaken," Seto replied with a malicious grin on his face.

"Whatever!" Ashley shrugged off his warning.

A crowd already gathered for the duel. Kaiba and Cirquet versus Ashley and Brunks. The two had a noted reputation, one Cirquet wasn't all too familiar with, but she new enough to know the two brought trouble any where the went. Countless souls were lost to them, they would usually team up and over power, a perfect match, one brain the other brawn. If she could knock them out of the tournament, maybe she could save a few souls from being replaced.

"I'll go first," Cirquet announced as she set two magic cards face down ( Flute of Summoning Dragons and Supreme Disgrace), and summoned a defense monster (Dragon Dwelling in the Cave or Cave Dragon). (C8000)

"Defensive?" Seto questioned her actions. Cirquet simply looked forward, ignoring his questions, she dueled against the two before, but never together, and still didn't mean they couldn't have changed their strategies from before.

'It's been three years since…no, this is no time to get distracted.' Cirquet thought to herself.

"What's a madder' Asbury, thinking about some past deeds are we?" Ashley teased with a malice grin. His eyes threatened to tell stories about the past to reveal a dark past not so well hidden within Cirquet's own ashened heart.

"Just go," Cirquet growled her eyes filling with hatred for the ignorant Ashley.

"Fine then, I'll play my Inaba White Rabbit (700?) and attack your life points directly, and while I'm at it I'll just lay two cards down as well (Seven Tools of the Bandit, Dragon Capture Jar), your turn Brunks," he sneered. (A4000)

"Great…time…to…crush…defense…" he said as he placed his Battle Ox (1700?) on the field and sent it after Cirquet's defense monster. (B4000)

"Sorry but my dragon has more defensive power than your Ox has attack."

"No I'm sorry Asbury, but your defense has become wide open when your precious dragon falls under my spell, activate Dragon Capture Jar! Now Brunks crush her life points!"

The Ox rushed up towards Cirquet, knocking her down to the ground. She was too distracted to keep her mind in the duel, she knew she had to focus, but with the secrets Ashley knew, it was only a wonder she could keep focus.

'If I don't focus I'll lose my soul, and who knows whose filthy soul will be placed in my body,' she thought as she drew her card, 'great, just the card I needed!'

"All right, enough play, I'll activate Supreme Disgrace, this reduces any summoned card by five stars, therefore letting me summon any high level monster with no tribute. Now I'll play my Green Eyes Silver Dragon! While I'm at it I'll also play this magic card, The Great Deliver, which allows me to special summon any monster to the field from my hand, and I'll choose my Lord of Dragons. Still not quite done yet, along with Lord of Dragons, I'll use the Flute of Summoning Dragons to play two other dragons. Say hello to Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2800) and Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400?). Now I'll fuse my four monsters together, Light, Wind, and Darkness combine to form one of my ultimate monsters Dragon Priestess of Elementai (?). I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down (Wabuki and Finders Fortune). (C5600)

"What all that and your dragon has no attack or defense!" Ashely laughed hysterically.

Mokuba looked up towards Cirquet not really believing what he saw, while Kaiba just thought to himself how worthless this new card was and that she had a perfectly good chance to take a major chunk out of one of the two duelists.

"All right then, first I'll place two more cards face down (Reverse Trap and Ominous Fortuneteller) I'll summon yet again, Inaba White Rabbit to attack your life points directly."

"Sorry about this, I summon to the field, Green Eyes Silver Dragon and with its special ability to raise the attack of any dragon on the field by 1000, my Dragon Priestess now has 3000 attack points, including the 2000 point bonus it gains when a dragon is played. Now Dragon Priestess, attack his rabbit and send it back to his hat!"

"No way, how the hell!" Ashley screamed.

"Oh don't you know my Dragon Priestess is allowed to take the full force of any attack that threatens my life points, not to mention the fact that by simply offering a card from my hand I can summon any dragon to the field."

"Whatever!" (A1700)

"Your turn Brunks," Cirquet smiled maliciously causing Brunks to quiver in fear. Though dim witted he was smart enough to back out when Cirquet grew angry, he was told that you see a side of her that very few have ever seen or at least lived to tell about it. Compared to Cirquet and Ashley, he had a clean record, he just happened to owe a debt, but that wasn't enough to keep him by Ashley's side.

"I'm…outta…of…dis…" he quivered, "Ashley…I…not… goanna …lose …I's…goanna…quit…"

"What you coward! You owe me and you will continue this duel, she hasn't even touched you!"

"Oh, Ashley, too afraid to do anything with out someone else," Cirquet teased remorselessly, she loved this part. She looked at Brunks, he was shaking perhaps he feared she would play something terrible, like those six. If they were called out, he wouldn't know what to do. Cirquet looked over towards Mokuba, and saw something she hadn't expected, fear, it shocked her. She never saw anyone with that sort of fear before, especially someone she cared for. She had always been this way, it was a part of her, something she was born with. Compassion over came her for Brunks apparent fear of her, though this was nothing new. "Let him go Ashley, if he wants back out let him, you have no control over him."

"Stay out of this Asbury! Brunks you stay in now and play, we had an agreement."

"But…were…goanna…lose…and…then…they'll…come…for …us… for…attacking…her…" was his dim witted reply.

"Fine then you coward I'll defeat her on my own, it's your turn Asbury."

"Thanks." Cirquet's eyes changed again to bright green, there was no way she would lose and with one more attack the duel would be over. "Now I'll summon Tyrant Dragon (2800?) and thanks to my Supreme Disgarce card I don't have to offer any tributes. Now Green Eyes attack him directly, Force Gale Blast!"

The duel was over in a green blur. Ashley laid leveled, knocked down by the force of the blast.

"You win, you little…heh…just do your worst," Ashley grunted.

Cirquet walked over towards Ashley scooping up his fallen locator cards. "You're neither worth their time nor my effort," she whispered in his ear.

Cirquet stepped lightly away gaining four locator cards from the duel, enough to not have to duel again for the remaining tournament. "Sorry, you had to see that," she quietly nodded to the frightened Mokuba before leaving both Kaibas in bewilderment.


	7. A look back

This chapter focuses on the time between when Mokuba met Cirquet for the first time and the mysterious duel in the dark.

I want to thank Luna Princess of the Shadows again for reviews (your so nice!)

Again I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Never will, but I can dream!

beeb beeb The alarm chirped. "Why the hell is that thing so cheery every morning," Cirquet groaned. She wasn't a morning person; in fact she couldn't stand the morning.

"Wake up dear Cirquet," Bella smiled as she walked into the room. Her brown hair was set in perfection, her teeth perfectly set in an eternal smile, and her flowing dress that Cirquet thought at times she would rip in half. She was an opposite to Cirquet in every way, of course Cirquet was an opposite of almost anybody.

"Why are you so happy?" Cirquet asked with her face in the pillow.

"Well if you must know Malachi will be here soon and his bringing some guest."

"What! Why the…grr…why won't anyone ever tell me things, is it so hard."

"Well Lan was supposed to tell you," she chirped.

"Lan, you left it up to Lan…to tell me…just go I have to get ready…I hate mornings," Cirquet groaned as got out of bed.

Bella had noticed a change in her friend, one that very few would ever notice. Not to say that Cirquet was ever very agreeable in the morning, but lately she was touchier than usual. Bella didn't really think much of it she knew what Cirquet was and figured that that may be what was causing the change in her friend either that or there was something wrong with those six. Bella shivered at the thought of them, the cold air they brought and what they were once used for she had to stop herself from thinking about it.

"Stop thinking about them Bella, they can sense it and they don't like it," Lan said as he passed her in the hall. He had a weird sense of knowing when anybody was thinking of Cirquet, he was her oldest brother after all and he knew her the best, well second to Dosu, Cirquet's third brother. Dosu, Richi, and Lan were very protective of their baby sister it was a miracle she was even born in the first place. Her mother was well over the age to have any more children, but just a few months after their father came back from Africa, Matarade Circe was pregnant with a baby girl.

At that point in time it didn't seem strange to him he was twelve at the time, Richi ten, and Dosu nine, they were just excited to have a new sibling. It wasn't until after Cirquet was born that he began to question his father about Cirquet and the strange events that often took place where ever she was. He and his brothers sheltered her after finding out ht truth, they didn't believe anyone could handle it, but they met Malachi who helped them out and the other members of the Knights of the Round.

"Lan is Cirquet going to be okay?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well didn't you say she started acting this way before?" Bella asked.

"Look its no problem, she's just anxious is all, I mean the poor girl just lost one of her friends and there's no telling if anything else will happen during this tournament." Lan explained.

"Hey you two where's a towel!" Cirquet yelled from the shower.

"See she's fine. Fine enough to yell."

"Where is he…?" Cirquet asked calmly her morning issues now at of the way.

"He'll be…well speak of the Devil," Lan muttered as the doorbell rang, "Come on in."

Malachi opened the door with two or three people behind him. The poor man looked stressed beyond belief; Lambrela left a lot for him to do on his sudden disappearance. Behind him followed a rather short boy with spiky tri-colored hair and another boy much taller with blond hair much like Cirquets, behind him followed a cheery girl with short brown hair.

"Bien Malachi qui sont vos amis (_Well Malachi who are your friends_)?" Cirquet asked.

"Ah, présentant le Roi de Jeux (_Ah, presenting the King of Games_) Yugi Moto et le quatrième finaliste de Ville de Combat d'endroit (_and the fourth place Battle City finalist_) Joey Wheeler et leur ami (_and their friend_) Tea Gardner," Malachi spoke leaving the three dumbfounded.

"C'est vraiment impoli pour parler dans une autre langue autour des gens qui n'il peuvent pas comprendre (_It is really rude to speak in another language around people who can not understand it_)," Cirquet said slightly chuckling at the sight of the three.

"Oh bien (_Oh well_)," Lan laughed.

"Uh…did I miss something?" Joey asked dumbfounded.

"Oh no, no, its just that Malachi is French and has a hard time with has a hard time with his English, so its nice to give him a break every so often," Cirquet explained.

"Yes, yes quite right. It's always, always good to hear ones on tongue. Thank you Cirquet. Now about Battle City."

"Uh excuse me, but are we missing someone?" Yami (Yugi decieded it was more important for him to hear what was going on than himself) asked.

"Well dear who else would be here?" Bella asked.

"Well I though Kaiba…" Yami trailed off looking at Malachi.

"Well about that, he doesn't quite know about anything, he seemed far to uh…dear what's the word, ah absorbed in the contest to really care."

"Yeah the guy definitely doesn't care, the big jerk. Hehe, I'm going to beat to him a pulp this year yeh," Joey grinned.

The group just looked at him.

"I don't know Kaiba didn't seem that bad when I met him, at least his little brother was nice. But that's not our concern what we are concerned about is… oh caro ciò che ha torto adesso (**oh dear what's wrong now**-it's Italian not French)?"

"Cirquet…is something wrong? L'est les (_Is it them_)?" Malachi asked with a suspicious excitement.

The room grew eerily quite, a cold over came the room causing everyone to shutter. Cirquet eyes grew brighter and seemed to be looking at something that was not there. "They want to hear what we're talking about. Should I let them come out?" The group heard a low growl come form seemingly no where.

"What was that?" Tea asked with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure you've seen worse. Cirquet let them come out, I suppose they can tell some of the other monsters as well."

"Monsters…" Tea and Joey gulped.

"Are you going to open the shadow realm?" Yami asked with apprehension.

Cirquet nodded "Venire i miei amici, mostrare i suoi poteri profani (**Come my friends, show your unholy powers**)."

The room grew colder now than ever the lights went out taking the last bit of heat with them. Breathing could be heard from every corner of the room, like the panting of a horse. From one corner came a large black mass lay rolled up on the floor, its glittering white eyes sparkled in the dark room. "Il drago di Vita (**Dragon of Life**)."

Another sparkle of green eyes came from another corner; it was holding a massive mirror-like object in its hands. "Il drago di Protezione (**Dragon of Shield**)." A shadow hung over the ceiling and another pair of jewled eyes met with the group, in its six hands it held several weapons. "Il drago di Spada (**Dragon of Sword**)." Just to the right of Yugi came another dragon wearing several stringed beads. "Il drago di Magia (**Dragon of Magic**)". To the left of Malachi was another black mass holding a jar of some sort with a huge pendulum in its right hand. "Il drago di Tempo Dragon of Time." The last rested its head on Cirquets shoulder, gently nuzzling her cheek with its head. This dragon was the source of the cold and the apprehension. "Il drago di Morte (**Dragon of Death**)." The creature seemed to grin at the fear that its title caused, it was not its real name but that was lost to time even it was not sure of its name.

"These are my friends…"


	8. A beginning of a dangerous situation

In case you're wondering Cirquet's dragons don't understand English, they really only understand Italian so that's why I'm using it (the translations for it will be in** bold **while the French is in_ italics_)

Thanks for reading please review I like to know what people think about my writing.

I don't own Yugi nor Bakura (really wish I did) or any of the cast, products, ideas, etc. of Yu Gi Oh.

Horror seemed to grip the three's faces. Cirquet could understand the dragons weren't exactly adorable; in fact the shear sight of Morte (the Dragon of Death) was enough to scare anyone.

"Don't be frightened they are quite friendly and will only attack on Cirquet's command." Cirquet smiled when Malachi said this, "Now on to business." Tempo (Dragon of Time) gently nuzzled Malachi foot in response to his words; she wanted to know what it was that Malachi was saying. "Ah tout à fait la droite, Cirquet fera vous traduit (_Ah quite right, Cirquet will you translate_)?"

"Oui (_yes_)."

"Now as you know our version of the cards have been around since the very beginning. After the Great Pharaoh disappeared a secret sect continued on with the game. It eventually reached Europe were it became a part of a secret society of elites known as the Knights of the Round, and no this isn't some King Arthur tell. The members of this group are not defenders of good, no offense Lan, Cirquet, but they do in fact have their own ambitions. Now with Lambrela gone there is sure to be a power struggle. Our main goal, that is the wolf and rose fractions, we are trying to get Lan into that position of power. Now as I have explained all ready, who ever wins Battle City whether it be one of our own or one of users of Pegasus's cards, the highest placing Knight will take over Lambrela's position."

"Correct, but what's the problem?" Yami asked with a bit of anxiousness.

"Malachi, il n'est pas Yugi, l'est? Je crois que j'ai vu Yugi à la télé mais il semble le différent (_Malachi, he is not Yugi, is he? I believe I have seen Yugi on TV but he seems different_)."

"Je n'ai pas remarqué (_I did not notice_)," Malachi stated. Cirquet could tell he was lying about this but didn't understand why he would be.

"Mistress, I believe another soul rest within this boy. The item around his neck is some sort of artifact, like the one young Ryou has," Morte said calmly to Cirquet.

"I see Morte."

"(The spirit is quite old; he carries a smell of sand and blood. An Egyptian ruler, a powerful one)," Spada (Dragon of Sword) spat.

"Come vecchio lo è (**How old is he**)?" Cirquet asked Magia (Dragon of Magic)

"Dalla nostra età, è abbastanza vecchio, nessuno più di tre mila. Dire che è il faraone responsabile degli dei rilascia (**By our age, he is quite old, no more than three thousand. I'd say he is the pharaoh responsible for the god's release**)," Magia answered

"Atem," Cirquet announced out loud, not really knowing where the name came from.

"Cirquet?" Lan asked somewhat concerned, she hadn't said anything since Malachi began talking about what problems Yugi and his friends were in for. (Cirquet can talk to her dragons through mind talk not that it matters since no one can understand Italian anyways.)

"Uh…nothing, its nothing. So the top eight will have to come to one of the Knights home in order to finish off the duel for the our part, understood. Excuse me please, I have to go," she said as she got up and left with a bit of rush. She had to get out of here; something wasn't quite right, not here, but somewhere else. Her dragons even shrank back into the shadows, something had just arrived something sinister.

"Cirquet, Cirquet, where are you going?" Lan shouted after her as she rushed out of the door.

"My what's wrong with her?" Bella asked in confusion (she had been getting drinks for everyone.

"…I don't quite know," Lan trailed off.


	9. A Duel in the Dark is Sometimes all we N...

Well it's about time I wrote about what really happened in the Chapter "Duel in Dark"

It must be done in order to connect the rest of the story.

In this chapter there's a lot of "mind talk" (you know like Yami and Yugi) so I figure that I'll just separate it with apostrophes ('').

Don't own Yu Gi Oh! (If I did I wouldn't have to write this!)

* * *

Cirquet grabbed her head; it was pounding like someone was hitting her over and over again with a sack of bricks. She stumbled into a young couple while trying to regain her balance, "Sorry," she muttered as she collapsed on a nearby bench. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself. Something had spooked her earlier at home though now she wasn't quite sure what it was. 'I must be losing it, even my friends didn't since it but…'

"Cirquet?" A voice called out. 'Great I must be going crazy, I'm hearing voices in my head' she laughed grabbing her head.

"Cirquet is that you?" She looked up towards the source of the voice realizing that someone was actually talking to her. Big brown eyes caught her emerald ones. She starred trying to figure out who the boy was messy blond — no nearly white— hair, sad puppy dog eyes, and a very strange aura.

"…I guess I must be mistaken," he said after she didn't answer.

"Uh…Ryou, Ryou Bakura? Is that really you?" Cirquet asked in disbelief.

"So you do remember me," he smiled.

The two walked around talking about how life had been going for them and how it had not.

"So you're not living with your dad anymore Ryou?" Cirquet asked concerned. True she only knew Ryou from when they were younger; he often stayed at her home in London while his father worked on the digs her father sponsored. The two were always with each other, but when Ryou's mother died (she stayed at the Circe home as well taking care of Ryou) she only saw him on rare occasions and then nothing at all.

"Yes, I was having some problems, and it doesn't really matter anyways you know my dad was never really there anyways."

"I heard he remarried."

"Yeah, I didn't go to the ceremony though," he said leaning his head down. This wasn't the Ryou Cirquet remembered. The one she knew was happy, and sweet—not that Ryou wasn't now—but something seemed different. He had lost his mother, and his father seemingly forgot about him, but there was something else, something Cirquet couldn't put her finger on.

"Cirquet, uh…would you like to come over for a visit," he asked out of the blue.

"Huh…well I guess so." 'Ryou seemed very different just then' she thought to herself.

'Little Ryou shall we have some fun with your friend?' the darker half Bakura teased his lighter half Ryou. 'Please don't hurt her, Bakura she's a friend!' Ryou begged. 'All the more reason to invite her over.' Bakura laughed.

"Ryou?"

"What…I mean yes? What do you want?"

Cirquet starred at her friend, something was up but she wasn't going to say anything, at least not in public. "Where do you live?" was all she asked.

"Oh, follow me."

The two arrived at Ryou's apartment. It was pretty simple, just like Cirquet thought he always liked things to be simple, at least part checked out right.

"Please make your self comfortable," Bakura pointed out to a few seats, he was trying to act like Ryou with little success. He could tell Cirquet was a little thrown off but feel confident enough to still believe he could trick her. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm quite fine Ryou."

'Your little friend is in for it Ryou.' 'Please, I, I haven't seen her in so long, please don't hurt her.' Ryou pleaded to Bakura. 'Pathetic little Ryou.'

Bakura walked back towards the living room. He noticed it was unusually cold in the apartment and that the lights seemed to be dimmed. He swore to himself that he wasn't hearing some deep breathing. He walked into the room and froze…from fear.

"Ryou, right?" Cirquet her eyes cutting through Bakura, she saw right through him.

"…hmm…How did you know?" Bakura teased trying not to quiver as he felt something scaly run along his legs.

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't now would I? Who are you?" she demanded.

"No one you need to know."

Cirquet starred at him trying to figure out just what he was, and then it dawned on her. This Yugi fellow who was at her house, he two had another side. 'No not another side, another soul? That's right the soul of the pharaoh Atem. So, Ryou…but how?' she asked herself.

'La padrona percepisco qualcosa intorno il suo collo dell'amico. Un amuleto di alcuno genere nascosto sotto la sua camicia (**Mistress I sense something around your friend's neck. An amulet of some sort hidden under his shirt**).' Magia (Dragon of Magic, he is the only one who can understand English) answered.

'Sotto la sua camicia? Multare guarderò poi (**Under his shirt? Fine I will look then**).'

Cirquet got up and walked towards Bakura. He stepped backwards but felt the claws of one of the dragons. It held him firm in place, breathing down his neck and sending chills down his spine.

"Morte essere piacevole (**Morte, be nice**)," she said while unbuttoning Bakura's shirt. She saw a glint of gold underneath and pulled out a strange ring. The eye of Anubis rested on it watching her with intent.

"Che è questo (**What is this**)?" she asked to her friends. They looked around in their memories trying to remember just what the strange ring was.

'Somiglia a uno di quegli articoli formali che il prete di Egitto hanno indossato (**It looks like one of those ceremonial items that the priest of Egypt wore**),' Tempo answered.

'Penso che abbia ragione la Padrona, sembra provenire da Egitto, ma ciò che farebbe tale furfante fa con un articolo albeggiato dal prete (**I think he is right Mistress, it does seem to originate from Egypt, but what would such a scoundrel do with an item dawned by priest**)?' Magia asked.

The question rung through the room, it did seem odd that this spirit—for he certainly was not a priest—to have such an item. It was Protezione (Dragon of Shield) that had the answer.

'Era ladro, la sua anima è stato forzata nello squillo, e Ryou è la sua reincarnazione. Lo squillo non appartiene a lui ma a un prete che ha sigillato lui in esso. Ha un'anima scura, ma non è malvagio, giusto frainteso, come lei la Padrona. Non quell'articolo intorno il suo collo è un articolo di Millennio e è un attrezzo molto potente, nonostante potente come alcuni degli altri articoli egiziani (**He was a thief, his soul was forced into the ring, and Ryou is his reincarnation. The ring does not belong to him but to a priest who sealed him in it. He has a dark soul, but it is not evil, just misunderstood, like you Mistress. That item around his neck is a Millennium item and is a very powerful tool, though not as powerful as some of the other Egyptian items**),' he explained.

"Bene Protezione, quando lei le parla sa sempre ciò che dire (**Well Protezione, when you do talk you always know what to say**)," Cirquet smiled at the dragon.

"So then, what should I call you? Or would you prefer I ask Ryou?"

"Huh, you think you can threaten me? I am King of Thieves; I don't fear you or anyone for that matter," he smirked.

"Really…I don't think Morte believes that, farla lo crede Morte (**do you believe him Morte**)?" The creature smiled, teething bearing, she knew it was just a threat but did enjoy when her mistress played around with her "prey".

"You wouldn't have the thing hurt me, you would be hurting little Ryou as well," Bakura laughed.

"Oh how wrong you are, I can easily separate your two souls into separate flesh and then let Morte devour you, it's been so long since she has eaten."

Bakura looked at her in disbelief. Separating from Ryou, having his own body to control and not having to worry about what Ryou got himself into. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'I should get on her good side. It would be nice to have a body of my own.'

"Fine then, you can have your Ryou back,' Bakura said then collapsed into Cirquet's arms.

"Ryou, Ryou…are you all right?" she asked as she heard a light moan come from Ryou.

"My head…uh are you all right?" he asked, his eyes were full of fear and sorrow. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Ryou, Ryou calm down. I should be asking that question to you. Are you fine?"

"Uh…fine, yeah. I'm glad you're okay," he sighed.

Cirquet grabbed him tighter, giving him a hug to comfort him.

"Now little Ryou do you need some help with your little friend?" Cirquet asked with a smile.

"No, I can usually handle him, its just, I…I…I don't know."

"Well Ryou I do have that bracelet, you know the one I had to wear when I was younger. Maybe it will help you with your spirit. Or I could separate your two souls and send him back to where he belongs," she offered.

"No, it's my burden to carry. If we separate there's no telling what could happen."

"Well you know I'm here for you even when nobody else is, right?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Cirquet left Bakura's house rather late. Lan was probably pretty upset with her, for leaving without any cause. She still didn't feel like heading home, there was still something on her mind, something scratching at her conscious. She was startled by a sudden strike of lightening. 'Rain…today. Huh…it was so clear this morning,' she thought. The wind began to pick up and what trees there were they swayed violently. The rain fell sharper and harder and began to beat against Cirquet's bear skin. The lightning lit up the street, bringing about strange shadows and images. In the corner of her eye Cirquet saw something a bit too familiar.

"Mau…?" she called out. 'I couldn't be, could it, he disappeared, but what if…'

She followed the strange image, not to sure if she was going crazy. "Mau!" she called out again. Cirquet continued to run but soon found herself in a dead end. She was about to turn around when a malicious laugh caught her off guard.

"Who's there?" she asked. The laugh continued ignoring her question.

"Just who the hell are you!" she yelled.

"You don't recognize me?" called out a familiar voice.

"Mau…?" 'No this isn't Mau…at least not mind whys.'

"Dammit show yourself!"

A large blurry shape came out of the shadows. His teeth set in a wide grin and evil thoughts on his mind.

"I demand to know why you have control over my friend's body!"

"Hehe…his soul has been replaced," the body answered.

"Re…replaced…no! How dare you! Get the hell out of my friend's body!" Cirquet screamed.

"Now, now don't get up set. I'll soon be sending you there along with him,"

"What! Who are you? What…what did he ever do to you?"

"So many questions…so little time in which to answer. I am the great Baron Van Clemens, one of the founders of the Knights, and your friend did nothing to me, he is simply a means of escape. Besides it's not your friend you need to worry about," he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"That you will learn soon enough, now come with me so we can end this."

"Excuse me," Cirquet grinned, she wasn't about to let this egotist get the better of her.

"Come with me. I don't feel like having to defeat you in order for you to come."

"Defeat me…apparently no one told you who I was. If you want me to go with you, you'll have to fight me in a duel."

"Grr…your stubbornness persist you. Fine it will be easier this way. We shall duel, and by the rules I have set. I am aware of your dueling styles. You love to use polymerization in order to win. But I'm going to use Rules of Resurrection, so no polymerization for you," Clemens smiled at his plan.

"Oh so clever," she mocked.

"I'll ignore that little comment. Now I'll be the gentleman and allow you to go first."

"How sweet, but first I think I'll invoke the shadow realm, to make this duel a bit more spicy." A cloud of darkness surrounded the two.

"Now let us start. First I'll place a card face down in defense along with two magic cards. Your turn."

"Afraid…"

"Never."

"Well your about to be. I summon the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). Why don't you destroy her face down card?"

The monster charged head own its foot steps pounded against the ground, but it was sent flying back towards its master.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple, I played the magic card Eternal Spirit which protects my defense monster for a simple cost of 200 life points, but I think I'll reverse my life point loss by using the trap Strange Counter which increases my life points for any card I have to pay for."

"It doesn't matter; there are other ways of defeating you."

"Oh really, well if your done it's my turn. I'll play another defense card and use this magic card, Copy Strategy, to copy my last move and place another card in defense mode. Now I'll finish by setting two more cards down. Your turn."

Clemens smiled; this was very frustrating for him. This duel was going to be defensive and he hated it. Cirquet on the other hand was merely thinking about how to help her friend.

"Now I think I'll use a magic card of my own, Downgrade, so I can summon my Buster Blader (2800/2300) in attack mode. But I'll wait to attack and set another card face down Do your worst my dear."

"…I'll place this card face down in defense position and end my turn by placing a magic card down as well," she replied briefly. 'Now then, if Mau soul was replaced, then I should be able to retrieve it, right?' Cirquet thought.

"Heh, do you think you could possibly win me by placing monsters in defense position? Ha! You already have three in defense position and you keep using that Eternal Spirit Card to protect them. Well not any more!"

"What!" she had not been paying attention tell just then and wasn't sure what it was he was up to.

"That's right, I play Dispell! Heh, now then shall we see what card number 1 is?"

"…" she tried not to laugh.

"No answer then, well my Buster Blader (2600/2300) attack!"

"Idiot I play Wobuki!"

"Hmm, well no matter, there is always next time."

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time. For my first move I'll play Field Extension which allows both players to have up to 8 monster and 8 magic and trap cards. And now I'll place Lord of Dragons on the field in defense position and I'll add to that card The Flute of Summoning Dragons and place these two dragons on the field increasing my total monsters to 7. And for my final move, I'll play this ritual card that I placed on field at the beginning of this dual. I call upon the ritual card, Unholy Nightmare of the 6 Black Dragons!" Cirquet could feel the excitement rise from her dragons as they prepared to be summoned.

"What!"

"Prepare yourself, for you have never faced monsters like these before. Those monsters that have been sleeping now have awakened. Say good-bye to my 6 Dragons for they will be the last things you will ever see. Awaken Black Dragon of the Shield (1200/3500), Black Dragon of the Sword (3500/1200), Black Dragon of Life (900/2000), Black Dragon of Death (2000/900), Black Dragon of Time (0/2000), Black Dragon of Elementai (2000/0). I now end my turn."

"What, those cards, they're no match for my Buster Blader, not when I add this, its called Curse of Dragon's Blade. This card powers my Buster Blader up by 600 attack points and it also gets a 500 point increase from destroying your dragons. Ha Ha I won this duel. Attack now Buster Blader (3700/2300) that pathetic Time Dragon and win this duel."

The monster did as it was told, but in blinding flash the remnants of the monster were scattered across the field.

"Does anybody ever read the effects of effect monsters? I guess not," she sighed.

"What….no my Buster Blader it…you just destroyed my monster…how."

"Simple my dragons aren't dreaded for just any reason. Black Dragon of Sword reduces monsters attack by 500 points, Black Dragon of Shield does just the same except for defense."

"Uhh…but…?"

"Uh…tsk, let me finish. The Dragon of Life lets me gain 1000 life points per turn. So now I have 9000. The Dragon of Death takes 500 life points every time you draw. The Dragon of Time makes it so you can only draw every other turn. And finally the Dragon of Elementai let's me select any field that I choose for that turn and unfortunately for you the field is mountain, giving my monsters a 300 point boost."

"But even so you…you should have lost life points…?" Clemens tried to figure the cost.

"Sorry but my dragons are quite protective over each other, they hate to see the others get hurt especially Black Dragon of Sword. As I hope you've figured out, he simply stepped in and took the blow, and since he was in attack mode, well you know the rest. Now his life points are open all of you attack to wipe out the rest of his 5000 life points."

In a bright flash of light, one that illuminated the streets for miles and miles the dragons combined there attacks to finish of the duelist.

"Now then I do believe this duel was set by rules of Resurrection. So I guess that means your soul will be replaced."

"No I beg you anything, anything but that," Clemens pleaded.

"And how many begged and pleaded in that same manner and you completely ignored them!" she yelled thinking about her friend Mau.

"I'll make amends I swear on it."

"Too late," she calmly said locking the spirit in an empty card.

"You should be happy; if I had sent you to the shadow realm my dragons would have devoured you."

Cirquet walked over to Mau's unconscious form. She silently asked Tempo to retrieve Mau's spirit and within a few minutes Mau was up.

"Lady Circe…?" he asked confused.

"Come on, we should head on home," she smiled helping the hulk up on his feet.


	10. Beginning of a Twisted Plot

Well its back to the story now. I hope you like it so far. It seems so long to me and I'm only half way through, oh well.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh though I'm sure through some corporate take over I could (kidding!)

Thanks for the reviews! You guys (or girls) are great!

* * *

Cirquet soon found herself sitting on the same bench where she had met up with Ryou. She sat there, her head resting on her knees, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She couldn't help the way she was she knew that, she came to terms with that a long time ago, but the way Mokuba looked at her. 'Now I know why Lan and Dosu were so against me coming here. I can't even control myself. I just pretend…stop this I just need to stop pretending!' Tears came rolling down her face while she buried her head deeper into her knees. 'I just wish that I wasn't here, I just wish I would have stayed home. I shouldn't have listened to Malachi; I'm far too different to be understood by anyone.'

Cirquet shivered slightly, it had gotten rather cold all of the sudden but she stayed where she was. Strange images began to flash in Cirquet's mind. A beautiful woman of some time before Cirquet's own, was shouting something, anger covered her face. Cirquet's mind raced closer to the woman. Suddenly Cirquet shoot up, frightened by someone touching her. She looked around and saw her brother Dosu.

"Dosu!" she yelled wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're here, but why?"

"What can an older brother not come to see his baby sister," he said grabbing and lifting Cirquet up in a tight hug.

"Of course, I'm just so surprised and happy," she cried.

"Hey now what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just really happy is all."

"You're such a bad liar Cirquet."

"I…I…it's really nothing, really…"

"Let me guess, it happened. Someone saw your 'dark side'," he sighed.

"…yeah…I was dueling against Ashley and Brun…"

"What!" his eyes were filled with fear.

"Ashley and Brunks, I was dueling against them."

"That's impossible Cirquet. You must be mistaken."

"Mistaken, why? I'm sure it was them unless I'm losing my mind," she half joked.

"Oh no, I don't think it's that. This is not what we need right now."

"What, what don't we need?" Cirquet was getting upset again.

"It's just that…that,"

Cirquet starred up at him almost begging for the answer.

"Huh…you know…how do I say this. Richie saw Lambrela, alive. I mean I didn't believe him but…you…"

"Lambrela alive…wait so why is, Ashley…Brunks…their…dead? They died? But…but…that's impossible. Dosu I just fought them, just now Dosu do you understand that, I just saw them flesh and blood. They were up to their usual antics, hell I scared Brunks out of the duel. Tell me this is a joke; please tell me this is a joke."

Dosu looked away from his sister. "They were murdered two weeks ago by someone in a silver robe or jacket or whatever. Nami saw it happen right in front of her, the poor girl is in the hospital now because of it. But it's not that that I'm worried about it's you. I think they are after you. Lan called me and told me about Mau. If Ashley and Brunks came after you then it's possible that they're after your life as well."

Cirquet didn't know what to say; for once she was speechless and a bit scared.

"Dosu…"

"Look you're coming home with me today. I'm sorry, I really am. I know you were looking forward to being around new people, but…I just can't have you risking your life for a game," he sighed.

Cirquet looked down to the ground, tears threatening to fall again. She hated this; she finally got out from that never ending hole, only to be thrown back in again. To be hidden from the world, away from everyone and everything she ever wanted. Thrown yet again into her little circle.

"No, no, no, no, Dosu I won't do it. Not again, I won't be suffocated by them. Please Dosu, I just don't want to go back!" she pounded on his shoulders.

"…I never wanted you to go here anyways…"

"What…Dosu…Why…Why can't you just let me live my life!" she yelled breaking away from her brother, running away as fast as she could. She heard her brother's yells and his footsteps come after her, but she was a lot faster than him and soon heard nothing but her own heavy breathing. She stopped suddenly, tears filled her eyes her chest raising and lowering in rapid intervals.

"You okay? Cirquet?" came a familiar voice.

"uh…" she looked up, right into the ever so sympathetic eyes of Ryou, "Ryou! Uh…what are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember," he joked. Cirquet's eyes watered up filling to the brim with tears. Ryou grabbed her, pulling her to the side, trying to figure out was wrong.

"Cirquet, are you all right?"

She didn't answer, but chocked back the tears. She just couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She searched everywhere in her mind for a possible answer. That's when the answer struck her…

* * *

Sorry about the short change. I wanted to leave you witha bit of a cliff hanger, I think I handled it quite well. Well please review, I can handle almost any kind of critism. 


	11. Birth

Oh the tangled web that is weaved! This chapter revolves around Cirquet's birth oh and there's another little interaction with Bakura (I could just squeeze him if he wasn't so evil!)

I don't own Yu Gi Oh! (Lawsuits, a web more tangled than any mystery novel could provide).

* * *

"I got it; I think I know what this is all about. Oh but Ryou, I don't anything about her past, or what I have to do with it?" Cirquet mumbled.

Ryou looked at her rather puzzled, "Her, who is 'her'?"

"That's the thing Ryou, I don't know. I know absolutely nothing about her, but I know all this is happening because of her."

Ryou was far beyond confused. "Her, happening, what is going on Cirquet?"

'I think your friend is well past losing her mind,' Bakura snickered. Ryou ignored his yami; he was starting to worry that he might hurt her especially after some of the images that Bakura "accidentally" let slip into his light's mind.

"Oh Ryou!" she said embracing him in a tight hug causing him to blush, "I really need to figure this out," she sighed smiling at Ryou's blush.

"I'm sure you'll figure it."

Cirquet remained silent for a while just sitting on the bench, when she finally got up and grabbed Bakura's hand lifting him up as well.

"Will you come with me?" she asked, she just didn't want to be alone.

"Sure," he blushed. 'While you're at it Little Ryou why don't you just kiss her,' Ryou blushed even brighter at his yami's comment.

"So I never got to ask, if everything is all right, you know with your other side?" she asked pointing to Ryou's chest were the ring lay hidden.

"Oh, uh…well," Ryou fumbled around for the words.

"Does he dress you?" she asked. She never thought Ryou would be the leather wearer, but after her last visit, she wasn't quite sure if it was the other Ryou or her friend Ryou.

"…uh…well, I let him chose what we want to wear." 'You "let" me chose Ryou,' Bakura mocked.

"So what's his name?" Cirquet asked trying hard not to make Ryou upset.

"I, I…" Ryou stopped short.

The hairs on the back of Cirquet's neck rose as the same darkness from the other day appeared in Ryou.

"Well if you want to know my name you should ask me personally," Bakura smirked, giving Cirquet a not so pleasant stare. She stopped in her tracks wondering just how to handle the situation.

"Now, now you're not going to call your friends are you, at least not in public."

Cirquet starred at him, her anger rising as he continued to mock her. Her eyes dulled again to a dark green, her own powers growing more and more. Bakura sensed it, he was beginning to think that she didn't care enough not to bring out her dragons. He had pried a little into Ryou's own thoughts about the girl, she had never really been around this many people before, and he didn't know what she was capable of. It still didn't keep him from pulling one last stunt.

"My name is Bakura, the King of Thieves," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips before letting Ryou have control. It was Ryou who broke the kiss. He looked up at Cirquet, slightly confused and blushing a deep scarlet. Cirquet was no different, her green eyes were bright, swirling with confuse while a pale blush set across her face. The two turned away from each other, their first, initiated by a psychopath.

"Well, your friend…"

"I'm sorry! Sorry about him, I didn't think he would do something like that," Bakura said his eyes lowered in shame.

"No it's all right Ryou, Bakura huh?"

Ryou simply nodded his head. The two walked in an awkward silence.

"Hey did, did my brothers ever tell you the story about my birth?" she asked.

Ryou blushed; he just thought that Grego and Matrade, well you know. "No," he shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thought.

"I thought so; I don't think your father knew either."

Bakura looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Would you like me to tell you it? Who knows maybe it will help me figure out who she is?"

"Well if it will help," he smiled. There was something to Cirquet that Ryou had always liked, and he would do almost anything for her. But it dawned on him that he really didn't know much about Cirquet, like what she did when he wasn't staying with her family what her life was like after his mother death. It seemed strange because the two had been with each other since birth, Cirquet, being a year older, helped him out and stood up for him. They even had a lot in common like the love of games and the more morbid of rituals. They both possed the same dark heart, but sought to help others. Ryou even knew about her "friends" but nothing else, like what was going on right now.

"Well let's see, it actually takes place about a year or so before my birth," Cirquet thought out loud, biting her finger, a habit of hers.

"My father was sponsoring another archeological dig tin the old Mesopotamian valley. Malachi was the one leading the project and his team had been there for quite a while. Malachi had found nothing of any importance, a couple of broken tablets and empty rooms. My father wanted results, you know he's rather impatient, and he wanted Malachi's expertise in Egypt, I think this was before he made your father head of the Egyptian team. Malachi kept promising that they were close to finding something, he kept asking for more time and money," Cirquet smiled at the thought of Malachi begging to her father. "So my father went down to the valley to see the ruin himself, he was going to give Malachi the amount of time he stayed there to find something, or else he would give the project over to another sponsor. Basically Malachi had three months to find something. I guess it's pretty safe to say he was desperate. He started going back to the empty rooms to find something he might have missed, and sure enough he found something. He told me that when they first found the room he though the story on the walls was just a legend of some local god, but he found another room with the same story and realized it was a record of an actual event."

Ryou saw the excitement rise in Cirquet as she continued on.

"Well he told me about the record. It was about a young queen who had ruled over the valley. She was the kindest in the land who controlled darkness to bring life to her village. But one day her valley was attacked by the west, she fought long and hard to ensure the safety of her land. They won, but at the cost of their queen's life. She had been captured, and killed for being a sorceress," Cirquet sighed nothing had come into mind to help her with this problem.

"The villagers found her body and buried her in the ruins as a goddess. 'Six minions of darkness lay around her,' at least that's what Malachi said. When my father arrived they had found the room where the queen's body was buried, along with six large black eggs. Malachi showed my father the room, he went in alone one night and the door collapsed. I don't know if it was because he was delusional or if it really happened," Cirquet paused.

"Cirquet?"

"…But…he swears that he saw the queen."

"A ghost?"

"I don'tknow," she shrugged, "But she told him that our family would live in immortality if he named his next child after her, and if he took the eggs with him. So nine months later I was born, Asbury-Cirquet Saburo Circe, her name was Saburo Cirquet."

"And the dragons?"

"A part of my life I use to hide because they scared so many people. Ryou thanks," Cirquet smiled.

"Your welcome."

Cirquet kissed his cheek, and took off.

"Where are you going?" he called out with a blush across his face.

"To talk to someone who might know who I am!" she yelled out with a bright smile on her face.


	12. Arrival with Ill Tidings

Chapter 12, gees I think I'm getting upset. Sorry about Ch. 11, it was riddled with grammar and spelling mistakes (thank you Luna Princess of the Shadows!) I'll try not to let it happen again (at least not that bad).

Thanks for your reviews, if there's anything you think I should change or fix just tell me.

Again I don't own Yu Gi Oh! just all of the release mangas.

Two weeks had passed since Ryou heard anything from Cirquet. He was a bit worried, well worried enough to be taking a trip over to the Circe mansion, though technically he was going with Yugi as a guest. The tournament was over, Yugi came in first, followed by Kaiba, Lan, Joey, and Mai rounding out fifth, the other three were Knights that Bakura didn't recognize. He sighed as the plane took off to France; they were heading to the summer home of the Circe family who, hopefully, would be there. Malachi was sitting by Ryou, he wasn't sure if Malachi recognized him. Lan was just behind him, he had been a little startled when he saw Ryou. Joey was talking to Mai, it seemed odd to Ryou that those two, who were apparently in love, wouldn't admit it to each other. Yugi sat across from him, 'Probably talking to Yami," Ryou thought. Tea set alone listening to her music, but it was Mokuba who caught his attention. The poor kid looked rather upset and Kaiba was no different.

The plane ride seemed to last forever for the group and the ride over to the Circe mansion was no better. Everyone seemed a little tense for some reason. When the car began to pull up Joey hoped out screaming, "Finally, were not moving around anymore!"

"Oh Joey shut it," Mai stated.

"Wow, it's huge," Tea and Yugi said in unison.

They looked up at the house, it was enormous. It was at least three stories and wrapped around the property. It was a beautiful white color with massive marble columns that made a path to a beautifully carved front door.

"My great-great-grandfather built the first part of this house; he even carved out the door as well," Lan grinned.

The doors came open to reveal an elegant elder lady. Ryou immediately recognized her as Matrade; she had Cirquet's same honey blond hair and luminous green eyes, a very lovely woman.

"Dear mother, may I introduce you to our guest," Lan announced bowing a little to his mother.

"Oh welcome, welcome, please come in your things will be taken care of by our servants," she said whimsically.

The group entered the mansion and was greeted by an entourage of servants. Two young men who resembled Lan stood in the very front, they bowed to the group.

"How do you do?" they asked in unison.

"I am Lord Dosu," announced the man on the left.

"And I am Richie," announced the man on the right with a huge smile.

"Oh my, isn't he that famous singer?" Tea asked out loud.

"Well my dear, you're quite right," he said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it. Tea blushed while Yugi shook with anger at Richie's actions.

"Can we be shown our rooms yet?" Kaiba grumbled.

"Oh yes, uh…let me see, ah! Peter will you show the boys there rooms and Magalia will you show the girls?" Dosu asked the two servants who stood beside him. "Oh and try not to wake Cirquet, Magalia, she's been rather ill since her trip."

Both Kaiba and Ryou's eyes shot wide, the very girl they had on their mind was here.

"Oh Ryou is that you?" Matrade asked.

Ryou looked up towards Matrade and nodded.

"I though he looked oddly familiar," Lan smiled at Ryou.

"Yeah, it has been a while since I've seen any of you."

"Well it truly is good to see you Ryou," Dosu said while patting him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah great to see you, I see ya' kept your hair long," Richie commented while touching one of Ryou's long locks.

"Yeah," Ryou answered with a slight blush.

"Well come now, you had better catch up with Peter so you can find your room," Lan stated.

"Well maybe you should let him see Cirquet, it has been so long since they last saw each other," Matrade cooed.

"Great idea mother, I'll take him to see her," Dosu said grabbing Ryou by the arm and pulling him along.

"She's been rather ill since she returned home."

"…uh…where was she?"

"Well she was in Battle City for a while, but left and hasn't talked about where she's been. Actually she hasn't talked at all for about a week. I'm kind of worried you know," Dosu sighed.

The two reached Cirquet's room. Dosu gently knocked, after a minute of so with no response he opened the door. Cirquet was sitting up in bed her eyes where shut and a book rested on her lap.

"Poor girl," Dosu sighed walking over towards her. He took grabbed the book gently trying not to wake her. He rubbed her head gently in a brotherly manner. Cirquet sighed and opened her eyes. Dark circles lay under eyes her lips were dry and chapped. She smiled at her brother and Ryou.

"Are you all right?" Ryou asked with tears in his eyes, he had never seen Cirquet like this.

Cirquet nodded with a smile.

"Well, maybe you can get through to her Ryou," Dosu sighed as he left the room.

Ryou remained quiet, while Cirquet shifted around. She was by his side, grabbing his hand.

"Did you find what you needed?"

Cirquet nodded.

"…Uhh…I…uhm, Cirquet will you be okay?" Ryou's eyes pleaded with her.

Cirquet sighed. All the images were colliding together. She couldn't piece them together, no matter how hard she tried. What she had learned about Saburo Cirquet was a bit too much for her to take in.

Stay tuned!


	13. Saburo Cirquet

Gosh, I haven't updated in forever it seems. Sorry about that, I've just been really sick lately (it's this weird Arkansas weather…don't think of me weirdly because I'm from Arkansas okay, it can't be helped). Well enjoy, I kind of wanted to involve Yugi a little more and this chapter (and several more after) does just that.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh! I really don't own anything…I'm from Arkansas need I say more?

Please read and review, your comments will be much appreciated (because even if they are flames it still means you took the time to read it).

* * *

"Richie you shouldn't make him so upset," Cirquet told him after watching him try to tick off Yugi.

"Huh? Moi, tick someone off? Why ever would I do that dear sister?" he teased while ruffling her hair.

"Because you like it, and when you mess with someone that's your way of showing affection."

"So true, but I have another person in mind, not that I don't think that little Yugi is a cutie, but he's much too young."

"You're such a pervert."

"Pervert! Hmph, I resent that, Lan is much more a pervert than I," he pouted, "But enough about me, you seem much better now."

"Yeah I feel better, but Richie, I…I can't find my friends," Cirquet sighed.

"Well…It seems odd that they would leave, but you know they might show up again. I mean come on they've always been with you it's about time they took a vacation from your grumpy ass," he joked.

"I'm not grumpy you pervert!" Cirquet yelled out as knocked him on the head, "I'm telling father you cursed!"

"Like you don't!" he yelled out in mock anger.

Cirquet walked a way not really having any place to go just a need to go somewhere. The duelists were in the dining room getting ready for supper, she should probably go just for hospitality sakes but she just didn't see the need. Her house was large enough for anyone to get lost in and creepy enough for a horror movie. Shadows crawled over the wall, the wood floors groaned inhuman screams, and there was always some strange echo reverberating throughout the halls. After a week of being in bed Cirquet needed a walk to stretch her legs but a walk inside was not what she planned on. She walked on down one of the least used halls; it was the very hall that her great ancestor-Asbury Circe had walked down before. It was the only original part that remained from an old castle that was once built on this land, and it was creepy. Her father used to tell her of the ghost that wondered throughout the hall.

"Hey."

Cirquet screamed she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice.

"Uh…who…uh…Yugi…Yugi right?" she asked, her voice was shaking with freight.

"Yeah, I saw someone down here and well you know curiosity," he said meekly.

"Oh, yeah…huh, this place is pretty creepy."

"Yeah, where is this place?" he asked while looking around at hall.

"Oh, this is the west hall of our home, it's basically unused, except at Halloween, then we let the little kids in here. Other than that it stays unused."

"Wow. I can see why you use it for Halloween."

As Yugi finished a huge clap of thunder shook the house. The lights flickered on and off for a minute or so before going out completely.

"Great and I bet they have the generators in repair right now," Cirquet sighed, this always happened. Her parents would forget to have the generators fixed until the last minute before the big storms hit.

"It's dark," Yugi stated.

"Yeah…there should be a light somewhere in a drawer around here. We normally keep at least two or three around, you know for Halloween or other…events."

"Right."

Cirquet felt around for one of the drawers that were sporadically placed down the hall.

"Got it!" she said while turning it own, "Voila, I see you."

"Great so should we go with the others now?"

"Yeah!"

The two turned to leave, but as Cirquet moved her light ahead of her the two saw a black wall.

"What, that wasn't there before!" Yugi stated. He looked at Cirquet for an answer only to see that she seemed to be gripped with terror. Cirquet moved her hand across the black barrier, it was real.

"Yugi, you ever been to the shadow realm?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because this place is a lot worse," she whispered to him, "on my count we take off the other way 'kay?"

"I shouldn't ask why, should I?"

"No, now run!"

The two split down the hall followed by strange a strange shadow. The echoes that were common in the hall were now being blocked out by a strange gargling noise. Cirquet knew what this was and she wasn't about to let it get Yugi. She thought that by coming home that the thing wouldn't follow her but she was wrong. 'A duelist must be helping it out,' she thought.

"Yugi, have…have you…uh…have you seen anything…hu…unusual lately?" she asked her breath giving out on her.

"…hu…What do…mean?"

"I…mean….hu hu, have you seen…a person perhaps?"

"….Yeah…uh…just a few days…hu before the tournament," he answered, while remembering the strange warning he was given the night he heard the scream.

"I…think….that hu…this thing…is after the two…of us."

"…Why…now?"

"I…think…that it might…have something to…hu…to do with…with something that…happened in the past…something we did…or something…I don't know…"

Cirquet stopped, she knew she was nearing the end of hall but she got the feeling it would be going on forever. She looked around and saw a door with a line of light under coming from it.

"In there Yugi," she pointed out.

The two through open the door only to find themselves in one very strange room that Cirquet didn't recognize.

"What is this?" she asked out loud.

The room was extravagant but nothing like Cirquet had ever seen. Yugi immediately recognized it as the thrown room to pharaohs of Egypt.

"You wouldn't know anything about Egypt, would you Cirquet?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really."

"She really doesn't know anything Great Pharaoh," a strange voice called out.

Cirquet and Yugi immediately recognized the voice.

"You recognize that voice Yugi?"

"Yeah, I think it was the one that warned us."

The voice laughed at the two as a strange shadow shifted to the thrown. It seemed to materialize into a solid object, a woman.

"Hmm…such a little fool, did you really think you would escape little dragon?" she smiled a viciously.

"Saburo Cirquet," Cirquet sneered.

* * *

I honestly don't know when I'll get the chance to write again (hopefully soon) but with AP exams (this Friday) it probably won't be anytime soon. 


	14. Revelations

Betcha' didn't see this coming (I hope you didn't). Anyways my stories almost over just a few more chapters (I figure about 3 or 4) and its all over. It's actually kind of sad but kind of good at the same time (all my friends tell me I can't finish anything, but I'll finish this just to get one in there)!

I don't own Yu Gi Oh! If I did it would be more like the first season (you know the one were Kaiba had green hair and it didn't focus so much on duels and more on the story).

* * *

"My dear little dragon, are you not happy about my presence," Saburo laughed maliciously.

"…Stop it!" Cirquet yelled out.

"Stop it, stop what?"

"Stop calling me that you harpy!"

"Now, now, there's no need for name calling. Besides how would it make you look in front of the Great Pharaoh," she smiled.

"Cirquet who is she?" Yugi asked.

"A witch, a liar, a cheat, a scoundrel, I have a whole list of words for her if you'd like to her them. A devil is about the closest word for her," Cirquet spat vehemently.

"A devil, oh my dear dragon…my people worshipped me, you've heard the story."

"To hell with Malachi's stupid story! They feared you! You used your people for your own dark purposes, tell me how many did you kill! How many?" she yelled in rage as memories of what she had learned about her "incarnate" flashed before her.

Cirquet could feel her anger grow. The memory of Malachi's story made her sick to her stomach. Yugi saw the rage build up in her. Her bright green eyes were almost as black as coal, her face glowed with anger.

"Temper, temp…"

"Shut up!" Cirquet yelled.

Saburo shoot up off the thrown like a bullet grabbing Cirquet by the throat the holding her against a wall.

"Watch it little dragon, don't tell me what to do," she sneered. Cirquet could smell the stench of rot coming from Saburo's mouth; it rolled off in waves and nauseated her.

"Dark Magician, use your Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi yelled.

Saburo turned towards the blast and vanished just before it hit her. Cirque threw up her hands to the blast.

"Cirquet!" Yugi yelled he hadn't expected Saburo to move so fast.

"Ahh…it's all right Yugi…I'm fine," Cirquet gasped. She was choking from Saburo's attack but the attack Dark Magician had used did nothing to her.

"Where did she go?" Yugi asked as he helped Cirquet up.

The room no longer had its Egyptian feel; it was now just an ordinary room. Cirquet shook off her freight and looked over the room. The noise and weird shadows were gone and the dim light of the hallway could be seen under the door.

"What happened Cirquet?"

"I don't know Yugi, but I know neither one of us is safe."

Foot steps echoed through out the hall.

"I think they're looking for us," she sighed.

Yugi opened the door hitting an unsuspecting Joey in the nose.

"Gees, Yug look where you're openin' doors," Joey complained while grabbing his nose.

"And what were you two doing?" Lan asked perversely.

"…Nothing…," Cirquet glared.

"Cirquet," a proud voice growled.

"Father?" Cirquet looked up in surprise.

"Well young lady, are you going to explain yourself?" Grego asked in a huff.

His golden colored whiskers puffed up ever so slightly with each of his words. He had a very regal appearance and almost anyone who knew him referred to him as General. Age suited Grego wonderfully, his golden hair was losing its shine and being replaced by gray, but it suited much better, his deep blue eyes only made his appearance sharper.

"…Hmmm…well, I don't think I should have explain first!" Cirquet whined.

"Is that so?"

"Yes…I think that you all have something more to explain, especially you Malachi you lying ba…," Cirquet had to bite her tongue from finishing.

"Malachi, what does he have to explain?" Grego asked pointing to Malachi.

"I don't Malachi, what do you have to explain, lei mentendo unito tra consanguinei (**it's something really rude:o**)," Cirquet stated rather calmly. Her eyes were set in a dangerous death glare; the green color had left again giving way to two black pools.

Malachi looked up rather nervous, he felt rather strange as though something were something wrapped around his head forcing him to look at Cirquet.

"The story Malachi. Did you know I could read cuneiform, I mean I've spent most of my life trapped in this house, I've got plenty of time on my hands. And I have a pretty close relationship with Theodore and Mau. You remember them don't you; well after you left the old valley they took over your job. Can I ask why you quit working there? I mean it seems kind of odd that you would just…quit," Cirquet's eyes flashed dangerously as she finished her sentence.

Malachi gulped loudly his nerves showing through. Yugi sat next to him noticing how his palms sweat. He remembered what Saburo had said about Malachi, and that Cirquet said it was a lie, but he knew nothing else. Ryou was by Cirquet he knew a little bit but he was lost just as much as everyone here. Bakura on the other hand didn't care about what was going on but he was enjoying the dark presence that was exuding from Cirquet.

'If she's like this more often we'll have to keep her around," Bakura laughed.

Ryou did his best to ignore him, but even he was attracted to the darkness that Cirquet had present.

"Well Malachi? Why did you leave…c'était la culpabilité, ou peut-être c'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose un morceau plus somber (_was it guilt, or perhaps it was something else, something a bit more dark_)?"

"Y…you know v..vv…very we…well why I…I left," he stuttered.

"I do? I don't think I know Malachi, would you…refresh my memory?" she asked an evil smile crept across her face.

"Je pars à cause d'elle (_I left because of her_)," he answered with a growl.

"What was that, you seem to forget we have a number of non-French speakers in here."

"I left because of Saburo Cirquet, because of the evil witch."

"So you did know!" Cirquet shouted out. Her face glowed with a furious anger. Ryou grabbed her hand to calm her down. Cirquet looked back at him with slight confusion but calmed down a little.

"Humph, now what does this all mean Cirquet?" Grego asked. He had always known it was better not to interfere when Cirquet was angered but now that Ryou calmed her down it would be easier to ask her.

"Father, you know that story Malachi told you right?"

"Which one there have been plenty?"

"The one about Saburo Cirquet, about how her people loved and worshipped her?"

"Yes of course."

"Well it's a lie."

Grego's eye brow arched up insightfully.

"Saburo Cirquet was not some savior, but a ruthless tyrant. Those evil soldiers that tortured her where seven priest who sealed her away including her own daughter," Cirquet said sadly. Her eyes weld up with tears as she remembered what her friends had shown her about that day.

"My friends were those priests; they came from the known world. Protezione and Spada held from here, perhaps the earliest druid clerics. Magia was a Chinese sealer, Tempo from was a shaman from an island nation. While Vita and Morte held from none other Egypt, both were priest under a blooming pharaoh."

Yugi looked up immediately at the mention of Egypt.

"Is that why she's after me as well?" Yami asked after switching with Yugi.

"…As revenge? No she's not that stupid. She wants your powers, she somehow found out about the Millennium Items and their powers. This brings me to another part of my story. Who the hell released her from her prison?"

Malachi looked up immediately in defense.

"I did not release Cirquet; do not accuse me of such things. I haven't even been back there since you were born!" he protested.

"Malachi, chill I know you had nothing to do with this well almost nothing. Someone else brought her back, but I don't know who," Cirquet sighed, "But I think its best to send the duelist away for safety sake."

"I agree, I'll arrange for it to be done this night. The tournament will be called off. I don't know how the wolves and roses will act, but the safety of the all the duelists is are to priority. Their problems will have to wait to be settled," Grego announced.

"Yugi will you tell your friends to pack?" Cirquet asked.

"Right, but what happens after this?" Yami asked.

"…I honestly don't know but I have to find my friends, I need to help them as much as I can."

"…Cirquet, I have a question." Ryou piped.

"Huh…yeah Ryou?"

"…You have six dragons, and you said there were seven priests…so…if the dragons were the priest, than what about number seven?"

"Yes my dear, you did mention something about her daughter being a priest, so why wasn't she transformed into a dragon?" Grego asked.

Cirquet looked down not really knowing how to answer the question.

"…Do you remember how you said that I was Saburo's reincarnation?"

He shook his head yes.

"Well that's not true, but I…every time Saburo's seals broke the spirits of the priests would collect, one by one changing forms into the dragons in order to defeat her. I…I'm the last dragon…Once you removed the dragon eggs; my soul was released and followed the dragons. Matrade had a child that would have been a still born…so I…took…I took it as my host, and I was born," Cirquet gulped as Grego looked at her wide eyed.

Tears streamed down her face as she realized just how evil she must seem. Her she was the spirit of the daughter of Saburo, a spirit who had once been covered in the blood of her own mother, a spirit that was just as cruel as Saburo. Cirquet shook with a true sadness, no rage or anger just true sadness. It was the thing that had sickened her when she came back. She couldn't stand this side of her, this emotional, pathetic, pitiful side, she just wanted to hide. Two arms wrapped around, the comforting voice of her father drowned out her sobs. Yugi left with Ryou, Malachi followed leaving the two alone.

* * *

Just to clear it up a little

Cirquet isn't really a dragon; she's just the reincarnation of Saburo's daughter Allemna. The dragons were created out of the darkness that the priests had to absorb from Saburo in order to quell her strength.


	15. Battle Start

Ch. 15 all ready? Gees, well I'm sorry about taking so long (two weeks…no excuse for that). Well enjoy!

As always I don't Yu Gi Oh! Oh how I wish I did…

* * *

Cirquet walked into the study only to find that Yugi and his friends were still there.

"I thought you all left all ready?" she asked calmly.

"Ha, no one's goanna scare any of us away from here," Joey smirked proudly.

"Besides who ever this Saburo is, she'll just come after Yugi eventually," Tea added.

"Such brilliant logic," Richie added as he entered the study. Dosu and Lan entered behind him.

"We tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't hear it," Dosu smiled.

"They're not exactly too concerned with their safety, but I do believe the Kaiba brothers have left something about having no time for such nonsense or something like that," Lan mumbled.

"Kaiba, that rich snob, he won't help anyone out!" Joey yelled out.

"Gees man, he's probably worried about Mokuba," Tristan said.

"I don't need his help anyway," Cirquet announced rather annoyed.

A slight knock rang up against the door, and Ryou walked in.

"Hi," he said rather shyly.

"Hey," Cirquet blushed as she waved for him to come towards her.

"Bakura we were looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" Tea asked with concern.

"Asleep."

Cirquet could tell he was lying, she knew his dark side was behind his disappearance, though even she didn't know what he could be up to. Ryou looked up at her, his eyes caught her own, he simply nodded his head in recognition about what she thinking.

"So this Saburo, she's only after Yugi for power?" Tea asked.

"Huh…oh yes," Cirquet answered with a bit of surprise.

"So she wants Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?" Tea continued.

"Uhm…yeah, you know I really don't know. It seems that way, but I don't know if she would want the power of the pharaoh, it's much too…oh what's the word…dated."

"Wait, you know about the other Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Uh…yeah, since we first met. Well actually my friends…my friends sensed it, I mean the other spirit and I remember somebody telling me about it. You know it might have been Shadi, in fact I think it was him, well either him or Theodore. But I do know that Yugi has the spirit of an ancient pharaoh, a ruler whose bloodline started with the very same ruler that had sent two of priest who helped to seal away Saburo. Uh…what is that?" Cirquet asked suddenly. A strange sound resounded through her mind, a terrible cry of pain and tourment.

"My friends, they…they…she's torturing them…ah…she's going to kill them!" Cirquet shouted out loud. Her eyes glow a crazy green color; light green clashed with dark, fear was overcoming her. Saburo was some how showing her what was happening with her friends.

"What…Cirquet, are you all right?" Ryou asked he grabbed her hand to try to comfort her. It shook violently and was cold as ice, tears streaked down Cirquet's face.

"She…she…killed him…she…kil…uh…huh," Cirquet stared in disbelief as the tears continued to flow.

"Who, who killed who?" Yugi, Joey, Lan, and Dosu asked together.

Richie looked at his younger sister. The two shared the closest bond, being the closest in age, he knew what happened.

"Saburo killed Morte," he responded calmly.

Everyone looked up towards him as he simply looked at his sister. Tears filled his eyes; he knew the bond that Morte and Cirquet shared, though he sometimes never understood it, and it tore him apart to see his sister under such torment again.

"Cirquet?" he asked calmly.

"I'm going to kill her," she said so low that no one could understand it.

"Cirquet?" Bakura asked.

"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill that harpy and make sure she stays in her grave. I'll make sure to send her to the deepest parts of Shio," Cirquet said dangerously calm. Her eyes glowed the darkest they had ever done before, they were to black coals. Darkness exuded from her in waves, her body no longer shook with rage or sadness, she was far past that, nothing but pure hatred coursed through her.

"Cirquet?" Lan, Dosu, and Richie said together.

"Uh…is she okay?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm not fine!"

"…Uh…Cirquet, are you going after her?" Yugi asked.

"No, she's coming to me," Cirquet said as she left the study. Ryou followed her out, he really didn't know what to do but Bakura told him to follow or he would take over and do it himself.

* * *

'Little Ryou are you concerned with your little friend?" Bakura teased, "You know I think I like her more like this, it…excites me…doesn't excite you as well Little Ryou," his yami laughed.

Ryou tried to block out Bakura's thoughts, he wanted to find Cirquet, to just see if she was all right and tell her what it was he wanted to tell her.

"Cirquet!" he yelled out.

"Bakura! There you are," Yugi said breathing hard.

"Yugi, I can't find Cirquet," he said rather worried.

"Ryou, Yugi…" Cirquet voice echoed from a darkened hall.

"Something is not right," Bakura said, he had taken control over Ryou when he heard Cirquet's voice.

"I agree, something isn't right," Yami added.

Both yami's had control over their light and both sensed a terrible power just down the darkened hall. Laughter rolled down the hall, sending chills down their spines.

"Come little boys, you won't win," the voice teased.

"Well shall we tempt fate?" Yami asked. He decided he could stand Bakura at least for now.

"Of course," Bakura grinned.

Cirquet's eyes flittered open slowly. They had to adjust to the bright light of this new room. It looked somewhat familiar to her for some reason. Cloaked figures stood around the temple like room and in the center four bodies lay sprawled out; pools of blood were being created under each.

"My friends!" Cirquet called out.

She was about to walk forward when two hands grabbed her shoulder. Cirquet turned around only to be face to face with two people. She looked carefully at them, they seemed familiar to her. The one on the right was draped in prayer beads the other carried an odd mirror.

"Magia, Protezione lei è qui, lei è vivo (**you are here, you are alive**)?" she asked in disbelief.

"Siamo stati con lei, nella molto profondità della sua anima (**We have been with you, in the very depth of your soul**)," Magia responded.

"Saburo era in grado di prendere porge sugli altri. Ha distrutto i loro corpi, ma le loro anime sono altrove intrappolate (**Saburo was able to get her hands on the others. She has destroyed their bodies, but their souls are trapped elsewhere)**," Protezione added.

"Finché tutti noi ha ucciso, non può usare che i nostri poteri completamente per si liberare (**Until she has us all killed, she can not use our powers to fully free herself**)."

"Dunque dovrebbe voi tutti non sono tuttavia il nascondiglio (**So shouldn't you all still be hiding**)?"

"È anche tardi, Morte è morto, ha la maggior parte dei suoi poteri, con che potrebbe trovarci facilmente e finisce i nostri viveri come bene (**It is too late, Morte is dead, she has most of her powers, with that she could easily find us and end our lives as well**)."

"Che dice Protezione è vero. Dobbiamo colpire adesso Ciquet (**What Protezione says is true. We must strike now Cirquet**)," Magia said calmly.

Cirquet looked up towards her two friends; she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"I suoi amici possono aiutare. Ma per il la maggior parte di separa sarà la sua responsabilità (**Your friends can help. But for the most part it will be your responsibility**)."

"Miniera… **(Mine**)."

"There you are Saburo!" Yami's voice yelled out.

"Hmm, so you idiots decided to follow your little friend," Saburo laughed.

"Where's Cirquet," Bakura asked in a dangerous manner.

"Humph, why should I tell you?"

"Guys, I'm right here," Cirquet said rather confused.

"They can not see you," Magia whispered while she grabbed Cirquet.

"Neither can she," Protezione added pointing to Saburo.

"You boys, silly boys, hmm, look around, you see her friends they're dead. And she's off much worse…much, much worse," Saburo laughed wickedly.

"Cirquet, you have the power to stop her, but we've never wanted to use it," Magia explained.

Cirquet looked up towards her in surprise.

"When did you learn English?" was her only response. Magia smiled and grabbed her in a tight hug. Protezione smiled solemnly at the two.

"After this is over, we will be gone," he said sadly.

Magia looked Cirquet in the eyes, "You may be gone as well," she sighed.

Cirquet didn't understand what her friends were talking about.

"You see your soul houses the last spirit of the dark dragons, the very last seal," Magia explained.

"If…if we do it correctly there is still a very slim chance you may survive."

"But…what…what are talking about. I don't understand?" Cirquet cried. She felt like a little girl again, lost and confused. Everyone seemed to know what was going on but her.

"You're about to face the power of my Dark Magician!" Cirquet heard Yami call out. His words seemed to fade in and out before everything blacked out.


End file.
